


When two worlds collide

by EllaB61, TiniSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), SwanQueen - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, National City, New Friends, Online Friends, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, Traveling, True Love, Vacation, hotelsex, relationship, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaB61/pseuds/EllaB61, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniSwan/pseuds/TiniSwan
Summary: What happens when the son of the former evil queen and the savior meets the son of the two most powerful women in the world. When those totally different worlds start to connect somehow.When relationships are forming and being tested.When everything changes in a few weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hey guys, this is the first fic we've ever written, hope you like it.  
> It's set at the end of season one of Supergirl, so no Cat leaving National City, and the middle of the sixth season of Once but without abusive Captain Swan.
> 
> Characters aren't ours but the story is. I'm beta'ing this so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy :)

With a smile on his lips Henry says goodbye to Carter and throws his phone on his bed.

>>Henry, dinner!<< Emma calls from the lower end of the stairs.  
>>Coming Ma!<<  
He flies down the stairs with a sigh and looks down at the already laid table.

>>Where are grandma and grandpa?<< he asks Emma who is filling their two plates.

>>They’re eating out today. They said that they need some time for themselves, kid. Is that a problem?<<

>>No Ma, I was just wondering.<< he says while going over to Emma to take the plates from her and placing them on the table.  
He has become a real gentleman, Emma thinks to herself proudly.

As they both sit down, Henry actually feels relieved to be alone with Emma. He has been trying to get himself to ask her something since he woke up this morning. He knows his worried grandma, she would just make it harder for him.

After a while of uncomfortable silence, Emma breaks it by asking him if he’s fine. Henry just shrugs his shoulders.

>>Normally your plate would be half empty already.<< Emma teases him.

Henry just sighs and shrugs again, >>Yeah, everything is alright Ma.<< he replies slightly annoyed.

After a few minutes he is able to get over himself. >>Ma, I would like to ask you something.<< he says reluctantly.

Emma’s utensils slip from her hands and onto her plate in fear. >>Oh Henry, what did you do this time? Regina is going to kill me.<<

>>I did nothing Ma, just listen to me first please.<< he replies immediately, trying to calm her down. >>Do you remember Carter I told you about a few weeks ago?<<  
Emma repeats the name silently, trying to remember what her son told her about this Carter.

>>Oh, yes I do. You mean the Carter from this website, you’re spending your whole free time on? The Carter you’re texting and talking to over the phone every minute you can spare? The Carter you- <<

>>Yeah, okay, I get it Ma, I’m speeding much time with Carter.<< he interrupts her. >> But yes, that Carter. He asked me if I would like to visit him in the upcoming holidays this summer. And I would really really like to visit him Ma, please.<< he pleasing tells her with a pout.

>>Henry, you’re way too young to fly such a distance on your own. And you don’t even know him.<<

>>But Ma, you just said I’m spending every minute with talking to Carter anyways, I do know him, I really do! He’s a great friend, Ma. When I’m talking to him I finally can just be myself. I don’t have to pretend, it’s just really uncomplicated, not the way it is here in Storybrooke. It’s really hard to make friends here but with Carter I can talk about everything.<<

Emma opens her mouth to ask him why he can’t talk to Violet but Henry seems to sense that.

>>I know I have Violet but she’s a girl, that’s different. Please Ma.<< he tries again.

Emma sighs to herself. Even if she’d say yes, Regina would never agree to any of this.

>>Kid, I understand you but how do you imagine this working out? Carter is living in.. what was it called... National City?<< Emma says uncertain looking at Henry for confirmation. 

After a small nod from Henry, Emma goes on >>National City, right, that’s like on the other end of the country. And also, you’re mom will never agree to this.<<

Henry immediately answers with a proud undertone >>And that’s why I wanted to talk to you first, you’re the cool Mom.<<

Emma just looks at Henry grimly in response. >>No Henry, don’t even try, you won’t get anywhere with flattery.<<

Henry lowers his head in disappointment and sighs >>Alright Ma, I’m just going to text Carter that it won’t work..<< He sadly slips from his chair as Emma gently pulls him back on his sleeve.

>>Wait Henry..<< Emma says with a sigh. >>what do you think about me sleeping over it and talking to Regina about it tomorrow?<< she asks him with a slight smile.

She hasn’t seen Henry this crestfallen in a while, it seems to be really important to him and she wants him to have some friends. He’s been through so much, maybe this isn’t such a bad idea, she thinks.

>>Thank you Ma!<< he says throwing his arms around her neck and nearly pulling her plate down the table in excitement.

>>Oh Kid, I love you, you know I just want what’s best for you.<<

Henry is still hugging Emma tightly like when he was a kid except now he is nearly a tall as she.

>>I know Ma, I love you too.<<  
He releases her and stands in front of her happily.

>>But you know, you and Mom you could come too. That way we’d finally have a family vacation. We’ve never really had that. Just the three of us. As a family. I know we travel often but that’s not the same. This time it would finally be a normal vacation.<< he says excited while turning around and jumping up the stairs to his room.

Emma is pretty sure he is already on the phone to tell Carter the great news.

>>I haven’t said yes yet!<< she calls after him.

>>I know Ma!<< he answers and after that Emma only hears his door falling into the lot.

She is shaking her head with a grin and takes a sip from her juice.

Maybe Henry is right. Maybe it wouldn’t just be a good opportunity to Henry, maybe it would also be good for Regina and her. Away from Storybrooke. Voluntary for once. Into the normal world. Without being the savior. Without duties. Just time with Regina and Henry to enjoy, even though she is pretty sure she won’t see much of Henry.

Emma decides to talk to Regina the following day. Hopefully it goes well.

Most importantly, Emma has to find out more about this Carter. But if Henry likes him so much, he can’t be that bad, right? she thinks to herself while cleaning the table.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, I'm sorry it took so long but we were pretty busy.  
> I'm very glad you liked our first chapter and hope you'll like this one just as much.  
> It's a bit longer, hope we can make up for the long wait.
> 
> Disclaimer: see Chapter one
> 
> Have fun :)

 

It’s 7 am and Emma is sitting at the counter, starring into her coffee.

>>Hey Ma, I’ll get going.<< Henry tells her, shouldering his backpack and taking a banana from the bowl in front of Emma. >>Good luck with mom.<< he says sympathetically.  
>>Thank you Kid, have fun in school.<<  
>>Sure Ma.<< he says with a hint of sarcasm.

He’s ready to leave but as he’s standing in the doorway he turns around and tries on last time to comfort his mother. >>Ma? You can do this.<<  
Emma just shrugs and hesitates with her answer >>Sure Henry.<<

As Henry leaves Emma states after him with a sigh.  
 _Okay Emma, come on, you’re the savior, you can do this. Regina is a piece of work but it’s not impossible to convince her. You have to try, you’re doing this for Henry. And maybe to spend a little time with Regina. Henry wants you to be a family, so come on. We’ve been through so much so spending get time with Regina outside of Storybrooke can’t be bad. She deserves to be happy too. After all that has happ-…_   
Emma interrupts her own thoughts, realizing what time it is already. She really needs to get going to meet Regina.

She places her mug in the sink and throws on her red leather jacket when the loft door suddenly opens.

>>Good morning Emma!<< David says with excitement, making baby Neal giggle in his arms.

>>Morning Dad, morning Buddy.<< Emma says tipping Neal on his tiny nose which just makes him giggle even louder. >>Where have you two been?<<

>>We just brought your mother to school. And after that we went to the bakery.<< He answers holding the bag proudly in Emma’s face. >>Does my favorite daughter want one of these sticky bears claws she loves so much?<<

>>Dad, I’m your only daughter.<< she says with a grin >> and no thanks, I’ll need to get going.<<

>>Everything alright?<< David asks confused. His daughter isn’t one to deny a fresh bear claw.

>>Yes, everything is fine. I just need to get to Regina, sorry.<<

>>You sure?<< he asks, still kinda worried.

Emma gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and makes her way out of the door while calling over her shoulder >>Yes Dad, I’m sure. We just need to talk about something.<<

  
After that he can only see the door closing after his daughter and smiles.

  
>>Alright Son, breakfast for real man then?<< Neal just stares at him, eyes wide and mouth agape until he starts giggling with no reason.

  
David places the bag on the counter, sits Neal next to it and starts to free him of his jacket and bobble hat.

 +++++++++++++++++++

Emma takes another deep breath before stepping out of her bug and stands right in front of Regina’s office.  
She feels like a teenager afraid to meet her crush. She’s not quiet sure why..

Stepping into Regina’s office she says >>Good morning Mayor Mills.<< a little too happy in Regina’s opinion. She looks up confused to meet Emma’s eyes and raises one eyebrow questioning.

  
>>Good morning Emma. What an unexpected pleasure. Is everything alright with Henry? Are you okay?<< she asks beginning to worry.

Emma quickly answer >>Yes, everything’s alright, I just wanted to talk to you.<<

Regina’s eyes widen. >>Oh God, what did he do this time? I- << she’s interrupted by Emma shaking her head amused. >>What?<< she snaps a little.

>>Nothing, I just told you, everything is fine, really.<< Emma repeats.  
She sits down in front of Regina. >>It’s about Carter.<<  
>>Who?<< Regina asks confused.  
>>Carter, Henry’s Internet friend. He often talks about him?<<

Regina’s thinks to herself for a second.  
>>Oh yes, Carter. The boy Henry’s talking on the computer or phone the whole day, distracting him from all the important things.<< she murmurs a little grimly.

>>Yes, exactly! That Carter!<< Emma says hopefully, happy to finally make progress.  
>>Alright, so, Henry and Carter have become really good friends. And now Carter invited Henry to visit him in the upcoming summer..<<

  
>>Emma..<< Regina interrupts with a sigh, already trying stop Emma from going on.

  
>>Wait, please listen to me first.<< Emma pleads a little louder but gentle. >>At first, I also thought this wouldn’t be a good idea but it means really much to Henry, ‘Gina. But most importantly he wants the two of us to come with him. As a family. Exactly what he said. A family vacation.<<

  
>>A family vacation?<< Regina repeats.

  
>>Yes, it means really much to him and I’ve been thinking about it since he asked me yesterday. We’ve never just left Storybrooke for the fun of it. Together. Without any villains or a plan. The both of us would finally be able to spend more time with Henry. And don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything. I’ve already researched Carter’s mother via the CatCo website. I’ll ask Henry to give me Carter’s number to get in contact with his mother to see if we’re actually welcome there. I’ll take care of the flight and the hotel. You won’t have to do anything Regina. Henry and I will do this.<< Emma says more excited than intended.

  
Regina just stares at Emma silently. >>Regina?<< Emma asks now a little insecure.

  
Regina can’t stop herself from smiling.  
>>Mhm, seems like you’ve planned everything well. Huh, and it also seems to be really important to you.<< Regina says, her smile still growing slowly.

  
Emma starts to blush a little >>Yes, we’ll, it’s.. really important.. to Henry.. and..<< she stops. She feels caught and doesn’t even know why.

  
_Yes, okay, it ain’t the worst of ideas. Maybe Regina is right, maybe it’s not just important to Henry, maybe it’s kinda important to her too.. Maybe.._ Emma’s thoughts are interrupted by Regina’s voice.

  
>>Emma?<<

  
>>Yes?<< she answers confused.

  
>>Well, I think with you taking care of everything and trying really hard to convince me here, there shouldn’t be anything to stop us. As long as Carter’s mother agrees with all this. If this is so important to Henry, why not. We’ve already been to Neverland and Camelot, why not travel like normal people into the normal world. And also, friends are important, most of all to Henry.. He’s been through so much.. because of us.. because of me..<< Regina’s voice starts to sound a little sad by now.

Emma reacts fast and feels relieved. >>Yes, great. He is going to be so happy ‘Gina! I’ll take care of everything, I promise!<< she says, again with more excitement than intended.

>>I’ll keep you up to date even though I’m sure he is going to come to you after school to say thanks.<<

  
Regina smiles gently >>Alright, as long as he’s happy, I am.<< she says with the soft voice that’s reserved for Henry and often Emma only.

  
>>I know.<< Emma says with just the same softness in her voice. She looks up and looks into Regina’s shining eyes. Reginas eyes are so intense, Emma can’t keep eye contact for long and clears her throat.

>>Good, we’ll, I won’t be the one to keep you from doing your work here. See you?<< she asks hesitantly.

  
>>Yes.<< Reginas simply replies.

  
Before Emma can leave Reginas office completely she hears her name being called. >>Emma?<<

  
>>Yes Regina?<< she turns around and looks Regina straight in the eyes.

  
>>When booking the hotel, please not too cheap.. it might be enough for you but I..<< she says playfully serious.

  
Emma just shakes her head grinning. >>Yes Regina. Sure, I’ll be careful. See you later, My Majesty!<<

  
Emma leaves the office, still shaking her head. Regina is just looking after her with a playful smirk.

 __________________________________________

  **Meanwhile in National City**

   


>>Karaaaaa!<< Kara let’s her pen slip out of her hands in surprise. Not that she isn’t used to it, but it’s always astounding how impulsive Cat can be. And she is still not completely used to Cat calling her by her actual name.

  
She rushes into Cat’s office, maybe even using a tiny bit of superspeed.

  
>>Yes Miss Grant? What can I do for you?<< she asks in her usual friendly tone.

  
>>Kara, could you please pick Carter up from school? I’ve got an important meeting now and this useless and unqualified nanny called in sick again.<< Cat mumbles angrily while searching her handbag for her phone.

  
>>Yes, sure Miss Grant, I love Carter.<< Kara answers with a big smile on her face.

  
She really does like Carter. He is such a sweet and special boy. It’s not the first time Kara will take care of him and the last few times they had pretty much fun in her opinion.

  
Kara knows how important this is to Cat. She is one of the few people Cat trusts to take care of Carter. The most important and precious thing in her life.

  
>>Great Kara! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!<< she says over her shoulder while stepping into her private elevator.

  
Kara looks after her with a smile. Her eyes linger way too long on the closed doors until she remembers. _Carter_!

  
She looks down at her watch. Today’s Monday so he’ll be done with school soon. She really needs to get going.

  
She goes over to her desk to grab her bag and throws it over her right shoulder. She gives a curt nod to Winn who just responds with an eyeroll and starts to quickly make her way over to Carters school.

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
Kara signs the document to pick up Charter with a smile.

  
She hears the bell ring and Carter comes running with a huge smile, right into her arms.  
>>Kara!<< he says overly excited.

  
He’s so different from the first time she picked him up from school.

  
He can be such a shy and silent boy but not with Kara.  
>>Hey buddy, how are you? You’re mother had to get to an important meeting. Sorry.<< She says with her most gentle voice..

  
>>Don’t worry, I really like spending time with you! What are we gonna do today?<< he asks excited. He really is happy to spend time with Kara. He can talk to her about everything and he doesn’t feel uncomfortable like he normally does with others.

  
Kara looks down at him. >>Well first we’ll be going to CatCo, after that I’ll get you something to eat and than.. well.. I don’t know.. We could play Settlers of Catan or a few video games? Your mother isn’t there so what do you think?<< she whispers with a grin.

  
>>Awesome! Let’s play a few games, maybe Winn could join us?<< he asks a little shy but still excited.

  
>>Sure. Wait… do you have homework?<< she asks now playfully serious.

  
Carter answers with a sigh >>Yeah, but it’s not that much.<<

  
Kara laughs slightly >>Alright, then we’ll do those first.<< Carter nods and they start to make their way to CatCo.

+++++++++++++++++

  
Carter’s homework really don’t take much time, after that they eat the lasagna Kara brought and soon sit down in front of the big screens of Cat’s office.

  
Carter’s eyes are glued to the small figures moving behind the glass.

  
>>Take that!<< Carter calls over to Winn who agreed to play with them.

  
Kara stands behind them and watches closely and happily how they play.

  
She takes a look at her watch and realizes how late it has become. >>I really don’t want to be the party pooper but I think Miss Grant will be back soon. Maybe you should slowly come to an end with your game.<< Kara calls over to the two boys with a slightly raised voice.

  
>>Wait a second Kara.<< Winn responds curtly.

  
>>Ha! I won!<< Carter calls overly happy and throws the controller heroically into his seat.  
He’s grinning from ear to ear and his blue eyes shine even brighter than normally.

  
Winn defiantly puts his controller down.

>>Alright, but the next time I’ll take you down.<< he playfully punches Carter in the arm and goes back to his desk.

  
>>We’ll see about that!<< he calls self-confident and let’s himself fall into his seat with sigh. The happiness has suddenly vanished from his face.

  
>>Are you alright?<< Kara asks him worried and sits down next to him.

  
Carter just shrugs his shoulders. >>Yeah, sure.<< he says curtly. The shine in his eyes now gone too.

  
Kara rolls closer with her chair but still leaves a little space between them. She knows that Carter doesn’t like proximity very much. She looks at him and asks again. >>What’s going on sweetheart? You know you can talk to about everything, right?<<

  
Carter sighs. >>Yes, I know.<< Carter hesitates slightly. >>Do you remember when I told you about Henry?<<

  
>>Yes, sure, your online friend, right?<<

  
Carter’s face lights up again. >>Yes, right. And we understand eachother so well and he is completely different from the other dumb boys from my school. I can talk to him about everything and he always listens. And we decided that we could maybe meet sometime.<<

  
He now looks at Kara a little insecure but decides to keep talking. >>Then I asked him if he would like to come visit me in the upcoming summer holidays. He wants to ask his parents but I.. I don’t know.. how to ask my mum. She says no for sure and will think that it’s a dumb idea.<< his face falls again and he looks down. Kara thinks about it for a second and takes his hand very gently so she won’t startle him.

  
>>Mhm, okay, I’ll admit it won’t be easy to convince your mother.<< she says honestly.

  
>>Maybe.. you could talk to her? She listens to you.<< Kara looks at him surprised.

>>What?! Haha no! She doesn’t listen to me honey.<< she says with a blush and a playful smile.

  
>>Yes, she does! She really likes you!<< Carter answers convinced.

  
Kara looks at him quizzically. >>You actually think that, don’t you?<<

  
Carter answers with a big grin on his face. >>Yes, sure! She told me that herself.<< Kara looks at him with surprise. >>Okay.. then..I think I could try it, for you.<< Carter’s eyes start to shine again and he throws his arms around her neck. >>Thank you Kara! You’re the best!<<

  
Kara holds him gently in her arms >>Take it slow, sweetie! I’d do anything for you.<<

  
_OK, to convince Cat might be a piece of work but she can do this. She has to. It's for Carter._ She thinks, still holding him in her arms.

  
Suddenly the screens in front of them go black and start to flicker. Kara knows right away what that means. She takes a quick look into the bullpen to make sure everyone is gone. Winn seems to be the last one in there.

  
She hasn’t even turned around completely yet as she hears the sarcastic and scratchy voice. >>Ohh, buh hu, how cute! I can already feel the tears coming!<< calls the dark and crackling figure into the room.

  
Kara let’s go of Carter and places herself in front of him. >>Stand behind me Carter.<< she whispers to him.

  
>>What do you want, Leslie?<< Livewire rolls her eyes and slowly comes closer to them.

  
>>Oh shut up! I’m here for Cat. You, of all people, should know that. I was hoping to meet her here but I think I will have nearly as much fun with her little son as I would have had with her.<< she says threatening and keeps coming closer.

  
Carter sinks deeper and deeper into his chair. You can see the fear in his eyes. He’s white as a sheet, nearly as pale as Leslie.

  
>>Leave us!<< Kara responds self-confident.  
Leslie just laughs at her. >>Are you kidding me? Do you really think I’m taking orders from a small and useless assistant like you? And now move to the side or do I have to make you?<<

  
There are constantly shooting lightning bolts our of her hands. Carter is getting paler and paler, his eyes just grow bigger and he looks up at Kara in fear. She crouches down in front of him and takes his hand. >>Listen to me, don’t be afraid. I’m right here. I’ll protect you, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. Winn probably has already called for help!<<

  
She stands up again, even more provokingly than before. >>Never! I said leave us!<< she says louder. She doesn’t know what to do but she knows that she has to protect Carter, no matter what.

  
Leslie shakes her head and comes a few steps closer to Kara. The lightning bolts are getting louder and start to hit the floor.

  
>>As you please. Seems like I have to get rid of you then first!<< Leslie gathers more energy and takes the last three steps that distances her from Kara and Carter.

  
>>Carter!<< Cat suddenly calls panicked behind Leslie.

  
Livewire just rolls her eyes again. >>Hello Cat, how nice of you to join us! This is perfect! Now I can fry your assistant and son with you watching and even get to kill you afterwards! It actually is going to be a great day!<< she says laughing.

  
Kara doesn’t have any other choice. >>You think so?<< she balls her fists and pushes Leslie straight across Cat’s office. As soon as she lands she slides a few meters further across the floor.

  
Cat and Carter look at Kara with eyes wide and mouth agape. >>What? How?<< Carter is so shell-shocked that he can’t form a proper sentence.

  
Cat quickly runs across the room to take Carter protectively into her arms. >>I am so sorry Honey! I’m here now.<< she says softly and hugs him even tighter.

  
Leslie stands up sighing and takes a few steps into Karas direction. >>Well, well, well.. that’s a surprising change of events.<<  
Kara now stands in front of Cat and Carter.

>>Do you want more Livewire? Come and get it!<< Kara calls over.

  
>>This isn’t over, Supergirl!<< Leslie calls with a threatening smile and vanishes with a hiss through the cables.

  
Kara takes a deep calming breath and turns around to face Cat and Carter again who are still staring with their mouths agape. >>Are you two alright? I’m.. I’m sorry, I didn’t have any other choice.<< she says softly.

  
Cat is the first to clear her mind. >>Sweetheart, would you please go over to Winn? I have to talk to Kara for a moment. I love you honey.<< she orders gently and gives him a kiss on the forehead. Carter leaves without response. As soon as Cat I sure that her son is safe with Winn she takes a deep breath and goes over to her bar to take a drink. Kara is still standing there, now feeling very lost. She doesn’t really know what to do.

  
_She didn’t have a choice. She had to protect Carter and Cat._

  
Cat comes over to her with a drink in her hand. She suddenly stands closer than ever before. >>Thank you.<< she says shortly, but Kara can see the emotions swirling in Cat’s eyes. Her look is so intense, she feels like she can see through her eyes.

  
Kara has a big lump in her throat and she feels weirdly hot. She can feel her heartbeat in every part of her body. She slowly opens her mouth. >>It.. it was my.. duty. I could never let anything happen to Carter.. or.. or you.<< Kara feels like she’s about to faint.

  
She can’t keep the eye contact and looks down at the floor. Cat takes another deep breath. >>Alright, Supergirl. It’s been an exciting day for all of us. I think you should go home.<< she says nearly in a whisper, than turns around and walks over to her son.

Kara just looks after her confused. _What is that supposed to mean? What is she supposed to do now? She didn’t have a choice, right? What if Livewire comes back?_ She thinks panicked.

  
Kara is confused, everything is turning inside of her and she feels eternally lost.

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++

   


Kara is just opening the door to her loft as she is already greeted by her sister. >>Hey Kara, you’re late! Our movie is waiting and your pizza is already cold.. not that that is any problem for you.. What happened?<<

  
Kara slouches over to Alex and sinks next to her into the couch without saying a word.

  
>>Oh, I know that face. What happened little sis?<< Alex asks and throws part of the blanket over Kara’s legs.

  
>>Don’t ask. I messed up big time.<< She says angry. Alex just looks at her skeptically.  
>>James?<<

  
>>No.<<

  
>>Winn?<<

  
>>No!<< she says now with a raised voice. >>Carter..or.. actually Cat.<< Kara now answers quietly. Alex looks at Kara very closely. >>Carter and Cat? Oh boy, did you forget to pick up her son again?<< she can barely hide her grin.

  
>>No! I didn’t. Not again.<< Kara snaps at her.

  
>>Woah, okay! Sorry! I was just joking. What’s going on, talk to me.<< Alex tries again. >>Did Carter.. catch.. the two of you?<< She just has to ask, now or never.

  
Kara looks at her horrified. >>What?! No! What are you even talking about? << she is getting angrier by the second.

  
_Okay, maybe that was a little too much_. She thinks guiltily. _But Kara knows exactly what she's talking about._

  
>>Cat knows I’m Supergirl!<< Kara says quickly.

  
>>WHAT?! KARA!<< Alex says shocked.

  
>>Yes, I know! I didn’t have any other option! Carter was is danger and so was Cat! I had to, okay?<< Kara throws back at her.

  
Alex doesn’t miss Karas tears, even if she tries to hide them. >>Kara..<< Alex puts her arms around her sister >> Are they alright? Are you alright? Why didn’t you call me?<< she asks now very gently.

  
>>Yes they are, thank Rao, but I am not.<< Kara responds shortly and with a deep sigh.

Alex nods and hugs her even tighter. >>I understand.<< She really does. What has been between Cat and Kara has been complicated since the beginning. And Cat and Carter mean so much to Kara. She knows they care deeply for Kara too.

  
>>What did Cat say? Are you fired? Is she made at you?<< Alex asks carefully.

  
>>I have no idea. She didn’t say anything except ‘thanks’ and then she left.<< Alex looks skeptical again. >>Mhm..<< Kara just gives her a questioning look >>Mhm? What’s ‘mhm’ supposed to mean?<< she asks, still a little irritated.

  
>>I don’t know.. everything will be fine, I’m sure. You need to give her time to process everything.<< She tries to calm Kara down a bit.

  
Suddenly Kara jumps off of the couch. >>No, I need to talk to her, now. I have to know what she thinks about all of this.<< Alex tries to stop her but to no avail. >>Kara wait..<< But Kara is already gone with a hiss.

  
Alex sighs deeply and shakes her head.

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
Everytime Kara flies over the lights of National City it calms her down, more than Alex ever could. It just frees her head of everything that has bothered her the whole day. She is finally able to take a break, even if it is just for a few minutes.

But not today. Today she can’t think about anything else but Cat and Carter. She really has to talk to Cat.

  
The closer she gets to Cats balcony the more she slows down. Luckily Cat is actually standing on her balcony, drink in hand, stareing into the night, deeply in thought.

  
Kara lands carefully and elegantly behind to not startle her. But Cat has sensed her already and turns around.

  
>>Hey, how is Carter?<< Kara asks and takes a few slow and cautious steps towards Cat.

Just like earlier today she can already feel her heart beating out of her chest. It still isn’t loud enough though to drown out the rise in Cat’s heart rate.

  
>>He is fine, sleeping tight in his room.<< Cat answers shortly.

  
>>And how about you? How are you feeling?<< Kara asks now silently.

  
>>I’m fine too, as you can see.<< Kara gives her a curt nod.

  
>>Is he mad at me?<< Kara asks, even though she is afraid of the answer she might get.

  
>>No, of course not. Why would he..<< Cat emphasizes.

  
Kara takes another step towards Cat. She now can see her shiny eyes and both of their hearts are beating even faster than before.

  
>>Are.. are you mad at me?<< she asks now.

Cat sighs and shakes her head no.  
>>No Kara, I’m not mad at you!<<

  
>>I’m so sorry Cat, I had to protect you. I would never lie to you but there wasn’t any other way. I had to pro-<< Cat interrupts Kara by closing the last few steps between them and gently placing her finger on Kara’s lips.  
>>Shh, I know that.<< she says softly.

  
Kara feels like she can’t breath anymore.

  
>>As you know, I’ve always suspected it, actually I knew it for a fact. I don’t know how you pulled off that stunt with that doppelganger, and I’m sure you wouldn’t be allowed to explain it anyway, but I knew that there had to be a reason for you to keep it a secret, so I kept it a secret too. Now the cat is out of the bag and we have to deal with it. So what. Nothing has happened to Carter. That’s the only thing that counts. We can finally stop playing this dump game of you telling me excuses why you’re gone while I allow it and watch you fighting crime and nearly dying as Supergirl. So please stop apologizing. It won’t change anything between us and your job. You can sill work at CatCo. Except you might be to busy to- <<

  
>>No! I love my job, you know that!<< she quickly interrupts Cat.

  
>>Good, than everything is settled. It’s late, you should go home. There’s a job you have to get to in the morning.<< Cat says with a slight smile without breaking eyecontact with Kara.

  
Kara smiles relieved. >>You’re right Cat.. but there is something else I would like to talk to you about.. It’s about Carter. I know this must be the worst moment ever but.. it is really important for him and maybe, after today, exactly the right thing.<<  
Cat takes a step back to put normal conversational distance between them and looks at Kara skeptically. >>Yes? I’m listening.<<

  
As Cat takes a sip from her drink, Kara tries a last time to take a deep breath.  
>>I’m sure you know about Henry. Carter’s Internet friend?<<

  
>>I do, in fact, know about him. That’s the young man distracting my son with nonsense the whole time.<< Cat answers annoyed and with an eyeroll.

  
>>Yes! Exactly that boy.<< Kara says with a grin. >>Well, Carter told me that they would like to meet in the upcoming summer. In fact, Carter has invited him over already.<< Kara is getting more nervous by the second. >>And Carter is scared you might say no.. soo.. he asked me to-<< Cat interrupts her >>Here? Do I look like I have time to keep an eye on two teenage boys doing nonsense? I’ve got much to do, I have an empire to run and- << This time Kara interrupts Cat. >>I know, I know, but it is so important to him, Cat. You should see him when he is talking about Henry. His eyes are shinning and after today..<< Kara stops for a moment. >>I can take care of everything. I’ll entertain them. We could show Henry the city and I could take them to the Zoo and… his parents are there too. That is if my boss gives me one or two days off.<< Kara says softly.

  
Cat takes a calming breath, looks Kara deep in the eyes and takes two slow and cautious steps towards her. Kara suddenly feels nervous again.

  
>>Alright, but under one condition. You will take care of everything necessary. Most of all your have to find out more about Henry and his parents. I don’t want to bring any more weird people to the city I don’t care how you do it, just do it. And if anything goes wrong, you’re responsible and can start looking for a new job, understood?<< That sounded harsher than intended but Kara knows that by now.

  
>>Of course , Cat. Don’t worry, it will be a great time for Carter. I’ll try to be there for you as best as I can and I’m sure Henry’s moms are very nice people too.<< She says with a big smile.

  
>>Pardon. Moms?<< Cat asks confused.

  
>>Yeah, Henry’s got two moms.<< Kara says naturally. >>Is that going to be a problem for you?<<

  
Cat looks Kara in the eye. >>No, of course not.<< she emphasizes. Again more than intended.

  
>>Great. Thank you Cat. Then I’ll fly home and let my boss get her beauty-sleep.<< she says with a smiles and adds >>Not that she needs it.<< and chuckles awkwardly, looking at her own feet. >>I’ll see you tomorrow. You’ve made Carter really happy Cat. Thank you.<< and with those words and a hiss, Kara flies into the night.

  
Cat is still standing on her balcony a little overwhelmed.  
 _Oh Kara.._ she thinks as she takes another sip.

 

   


 

 

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still with us :)
> 
> See you next chapter lovely readers :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes Chapter three.
> 
> Really sorry for the long wait, hope the chapter will make up for it a bit.
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter one
> 
> Have fun reading :)

Henry storms into the loft screaming >>Hey Guys! I’m back!<< a little louder than he normally would.

>>Hey Kid. How was your time with Regina?<< she asks with a grin. She’s sitting at the table, drinking a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top with Snow who is holding Neal tightly in her lap. She tries to read fairytales to him when Henry comes over and ruffles the short hair on Neal’s head.

>>It was awesome! We binge watched game of thrones and mom didn’t even fall asleep this time!<<

He says proudly when he notices his book in his grandmother’s hands. >>Hey, is that my book?<< he asks happily already thinking about reading stories about their awesome family to his little baby uncle.

>>Yes , it is. But don’t try to change the topic. How often do I have to tell you and your mom that ‘Game of Thornes’ isn’t an appropriate show for a boy your age?<< Snow says, trying to sound authoritarian.

Henry just rolls his eyes and sighs. >>It’s ‘Game of Thrones’, grandma. And I’m not child anymore, Carter is watching it too. I’ll be in my room. You coming ma? Carter is probably already waiting for us.<< He says, getting more excited by the second.

He flies up the stairs in the blink of an eye. Snow just looks at Emma questioning. >>What is Carter waiting for exactly?<<

Emma takes a sip of her chocolate.

>>He’s waiting for videochat with me because of the vacation. We just want to make sure everybody is on board. I promised ‘Gina that I’ll take care of everything<< she says with a smile.

Snow looks up at her with smirk while Emma isn’t watching, a thought already forming in the back of her mind.

The smirk vanishes from her face when Emma looks back at her to say >>Well, I better get going before Henry explodes with excitement.<<

She stands up and strokes over Neal’s head, smoothing out the hair Henry ruffled up a few minutes ago.

>>Alright then.<< Snow says with a frown.

Emma looks at her critically >>I know you aren’t very fond of the idea but let’s wait what Carters mom has to say about this. The boys seem really excited.<< and other that, Emma strides up the stairs to Henry which is already calling for her to hurry.

>>Maaa! Come on!<<

She just shakes her head and yells >>I’m already there Kid!<< playfully annoyed.

When she enters the room, Henry sits on the bed, the laptop in his lap and a big smile on his face.

>>There she is!<< he says into the camera.

Emma sits down next him and on the screen she sees a Carter and a young woman with a big grin on her face.

>>Hey, I’m Emma. Nice to meet you two. Well, I already know you through Henry sweetie so, nice to meet you, Miss Grant.<<

Kara blushes and looks a bit puzzled and wants to say something bus is interrupted by Carter. >>Hi, … Emma<< he says shyly.

>>Hello Miss Swan. Nice to meet you too. And I’m not actually Carters mom, I’m … well I’m… I’m her assistant actually. Kara.<< she says with a shy smile.

>>Oh, Kara! Sorry. Please call me Emma!<< she answers grinning.

>>Alright, Emma.<< Kara says now, feeling more confident.

>>Okay, so, Carters mom is fine with us visiting you in National City in six weeks?<<

>>Yes, it’s fine. Miss Grant is in an important meeting right now, and as her assistant she hired me for taking care of this.<< she starts fidgeting with her glasses, not sure how Emma and Henry might react.

Emma just keeps smiling. >>Well, I might not be Regina’s assistant but I was kind of hired for this too.<< Emma says with a laugh hearing Henry chuckle next to her.

>>Hey, young man, what are you laughing at?<< she says while giving Henry a light punch on he shoulder.

Carter can’t hide his smile now either.

>>I get it Emma.<< Kara interrupts with a blush.

>>Alright, I’ll take care of flights and hotel than. I I have your Email address, so.. well stay in contact, Kara?<<

She gives her a curt nod. >>Yes, let’s do it like that. If there’s a problem or you need anything, just call. << Kara responds smiling.

>>Alright, thank you Kara, I’ll get back on that. And say hi to Miss Grant from me. See you in six weeks.<<

>>I’m assuming you guys still want to talk a while?<< Emma looks between Henry and Carter. Both boys nod happily.

>>Well, bye than, Carter, Kara.<<

>>Bye Emma!<< the two of them say in unison.

Emma gives a short wave, stands up and ruffles Henry’s hair who, without success, tries to bat her hand away and protests with a >>Maaa! Stop it!<<

While walking down the stairs she sees baby sleeping in his mother’s arms. She is relieved to be able to tell Regina the good news.

Up the stairs Kara is waving goodbye to Henry and leaves the two boys to their own business.

Carter follows Kara with his eyes and as soon as she is out of sight he shifts his face closer to the camera. For Henry it looks like he’s about to crawl right through the screen.

>>That went perfectly!<< Carter scream-whispers.

>>Told you so.<< Henry responds with a big smile on his lips.

  
++++++++++++++++

  
_6 weeks later_

Today’s the big day. Henry, Emma and Regina are sitting next to each other on a bench in the airport. Meaning, Emma and Regina are seated, Henry just keeps pacing in front of them, phone in his hands.

>>Henry, would you please sit down. You’re making me nervous.<< Regina snaps.

Henry just shrugs his shoulders. >>I’ll go get another cinnamon roll. Anybody else want something?<<

>>Another coffee please.<< Emma responds. >>Alright Ma. Mom?<<

Regina shakes her head, looking down at her hands she can’t stop from shaking slightly.

Henry leaves them, already knowing where he need some to go after waiting a few hours in their terminal. There haven’t been any problems yet, their flight even seems not to be delayed.

Charming and Snow drove then to the airport and they got through the security check without having to wait too long.

Except for one of the officers, looking at them quizzacly, when they told him they’re both Henry’s mothers, which doesn’t really agree with his passport that only says ‘Henry Mills’, nothing else occurred.

While Emma is sitting in her chair, nearly falling asleep, she realizes the Regina is sinking further into her own, fidgeting nervously. She seems unusually quiet today.

>>Are you alright?<< Emma asks, concern lacing her voice.

Regina’s answers is an annoyed look and a snapped >>Yes, of course.<<

Emma just shrugs, not putting too much thought into that reaction, and closes her eyes again. She really doesn’t want to argue with Regina when the day has just started. It’s hard enough keeping Henry calm when he can’t even sit in a chair for 5 minutes because of his excitement. But it’s still kinda cute. Just a few years ago she thought she’d never see him like that.

Emma tries to relax which isn’t very easy with those annoying and loud announcements about some flight every two minutes. _Hopefully it’ll be more quiet once we boarded our plane._

A few minutes later Henry returns with a big grin and Emma’s coffee in hand.

>Here you go Ma.<< he says proudly.

>>Thanks Kid.<<

>>Carter just texted. He says that he’s been awake for like 2 hours because he can’t sleep. Do you think he is as excited as I am?<<

>>I’m sure of it.<< she says with a smile. >>Would you like to sit down with us?<<

After she’s calmed him down a bit, his cinnamon rolls gone in the blink of an eye, he nearly falls out of his seat when he realizes what time it is already. >>Only half an hour left ‘til boarding!<<

>>Yes. You seem to be very excited.<< she says with a laugh and strokes over Henry’s cheek once.

He moves his head to his right, trying to get away with fake annoyance >>Maa, stop it!<< he says with a blush.

>>Sorry, but sometimes you’re just way too cute for your own good.<< she says happily. Henry rolls his eyes.

When Emma looks over to see how Regina is doing, she realizes how pale she has already gotten.

She leans over to whisper into Henry’s ear >>Hey Hen, do you think you might be able to calm down your mother a bit? She doesn’t really look too good..<< worry lacing her voice.

When he sees the look in his mother’s eyes he starts to get worried too and asks carefully >>Mom? Are you alright?<<

>>Yes honey, I’m fine.<< she answers with a forced smile.

Henry looks over to his other mother who shrugs, not really knowing what to do.

He speaks up again, this time even more careful that before >>Are… Are you scared?<<

>>What? No! Of course not!<< she answers, faking offense.

Mother and son look at each other again. Emma just can’t hold it back anymore. >>Oh my God, our former Evil Queen is scared of flying! That is sooo cute!<<

If looks could kill >>Shut up Swan!<< and pushes slightly onto her upper arm, kinda surprised by the hard muscles underneath that jacket.

>>Mom, you don’t have to be scared, we’ll be right there with you.<< Henry says seriously.

>>Yes, I know honey. This is just my first flight with a plane and I don’t really get how any of this works without any magic involved. That’s it.<<

>>I get it mom. If you want to, you can sit in the middle. But the place at the window is mine, just so we’re clear.<<

>>I’d rather sit closer to the aisle if that’s alright?<<

>>Yes of course.<< Emma answers quickly, already feeling a bit of regret for the joke earlier. Regina nods.

The more minutes go by, the more color loses Regina’s face. Emma completely forgot that this would be her first flight and how scary that has to be for her.

>>5 minutes until boarding!<< Henry exclaims and jumps out of his chair. If he keeps up like that he’ll explode because of excitement.

While Henry keeps pacing in front of them, a slight jump in his step, Emma looks over to Regina and places a comforting hand on her thigh. >>You sure you’re alright? Can u do anything to help you? I’m really sorry we laughed earlier, I completely forgot..<<

Regina looks back at her as if she can’t quiet catch what Emma is saying. >>No, thanks, it’s alright, I’ll be fine.<< so Emma takes her hand back. Regina looks down at her thigh, already missing the warmth of Emma’s hand. The close proximity keeps her grounded, without Emma she would have already freaked out, she’s sure of it.

>>OK. If you need something just spill it out. I’m here.<< she tries again. Regina gives her a silent nod in response.

And suddenly the announcement for their flight echos through the airport. Regina’s eyes widen and the shaking that was stopped a few moments ago comes back full force.

Boarding on Gate 14 has begun and Henry is about to storm forward when he is stopped by Emma yearling after him >>Henry wait. First class is first anyway. We’ve got time.<< With her eyes she motions zone Regina. Henry gets what she’s trying to tell him right away and nods. Rucksack on his back and the tickets in hand he places himself in front of his mom and smiles, reaching out one hand to her to hold onto.

>>Come on, I’m with you.<<

Regina takes his hand with a Sigh and together they walk over to the gate, Emma leading the way.

As soon as they step on the plane Henry’s eyes start darting around, searching for their seats.

>>We have to go further<< Emma tells them over the heads of two strangers.

>>Alright Ma!<< Henry is still holding onto Regina’s hand tightly and leads her through the aisle in search of their places. There are three seats on bother sites.

>>28 A,B,C. Right here.<< Emma calls over. >>Don’t you wanna sit next to Henry ‘Gina?<< Emma asks softly.

>>No, no, it’s fine<< is her strangled response.

>>Alright Hen. Take your seat. You want me to put your bag up?<<

>>No, thanks, I’ll put it under the seat. I’ve got all my music in there.<< he answers while sitting down.

Emma takes her seat next to him and Regina next to her. She looks like she’s on her way to her execution. The walk to her execution in the Enchanted Forest all those years ago was fun in comparison to this.

>>Henry, fasten your seat belt.<< Emma says motherly.

>>Yes Ma, I know.<< he mutters with his face already glued to the window.

Emma looks to her other side worried. >>Are you alright? If you wanna switch or you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.<< Emma offers with a smile.

>>Thanks<< is everything she gets while Regina struggles nervously with fastening her own belt.

>>Wait, I’ll help you.<< Emma gently shoves Regina’s hands away and is down with it in a second. >>Thanks<<

>>You’re welcome.<< the smile not vanishing from Emma’s face.

Slowly everybody has taken their places and it quiets down inside the plane. The pilots announcement is echoing through the plane but Henry isn’t able to listen nor sit still in his seat. He’s shifting around the whole time.

2 Stewardesses show them the safety measures and they start rolling over the field.

Regina shallows nervously and sinks deeper into her seat.

>>Henry, is your seat belt fastened?<<

>>Yes, Ma, it still is.<< he says a little annoyed.

After a few minutes of just rolling around they start to get faster. >>This is so coooool!<< Emma hears Henry saying. He’s getting more excited while Regina is sinking further and further into her seat.

Out of reflex Emma takes her hand and tries to calm her down and ground her.

>>>You need to swallow, it’ll help against the pressure in your ears.<< Regina gives her a nod and holds tightly onto Emma’s offered hand.

The plane rises and Henry’s face is still stuck against the window. Emma can feel a tingle inside her belly, even though she isn’t sure if that’s because of their flight or because of Regina’s hand resting in hers.

After a while there’s the signal that they’ve reached their final height and are allow to unfastened their belts.

>>Okay; you survived the worst part. How are you?<< Emma asks Regina carefully. >>A little better actually.<<

>>I can see. The color is already returning to your face.<< Emma says with a smile, Regina smiles back, still holding tightly onto Emmas hand.

When they are passed by one of the stewardesses Emma calls over to her. >>Sorry but you’ll we please get a cup water?<<

>>Of course Miss, just a moment.<< Emma gives her a smile and a nod.

>>You alright buddy?<<

>>Yeah Ma, it’s great, look at the clouds!<< he says stunned.

>>You shut off your phone?<< she asks when she see him taking pictures.

>>Yeah mom, flight mode.<<

>>Here you go Miss-<< the stewardess stops when she sees Emma’s and Regina’s joined hands and tries to correct herself. >>… Misses, your water.<< she gives her the water with a happy smile.

Emma furrows her brows, lookong down at their hands too, not really sure what happened there, until she realizes what the stewardess’ train of thought may have been, and takes the water with a short >>Thanks.<< and a grin.

She gives it to Regina who takes it with a smile and let go of Emma’s hand to hold the cup with both hands, oblivious to the little exchange that just happened.

>>Thank you Emma.<< She nods. >>I think I haven’t really got to know this side of you, but sometimes I forget.. you’re your father’s daughter.. a real charming.<<

They both start to laugh at that. Regina seems to be doing better already.

The next few hours pass pretty quiet. Regina isn’t pale anymore and has actually started to relax a bit. Henry is still listening to his music happily and Emma is shuffling through the pages of one of those airplane magazines, funnily enough it’s an old edition of the CatCo magazine. They’re passed by a stewardess every half an hour who asks if they want to drink something.

Henry is slipping down his seat when Emma realizes that he has fallen asleep. His headphones hang loosely around his neck. She can’t stop the grin from spreading on her face and takes the headphones carefully off.

>Moom.. << he mumbles in his sleep. >>I’m not… a child… anymore..<< she strokes over his head once and puts the blanket, that slipped from his hands, back around him.

>>You’ll always be my little boy.<< she whispers.

On her other side, Regina has fallen asleep too, moving around her head from left to right in her sleep until it rests on Emma shoulder. Emma is already reaching out her hand to wake her until she thinks better of it. She is happy Regina has finally fallen asleep, she doesn’t want to take that peace from her right now.

Between 2 of her most favorite people in the world she is able to calm down and relax too. At first she thought it might be weird having Reginas head on her shoulder but she is able to not just hear but also feel Reginas breath, and that calms her down even more, feeling the steady breath on her cheek, knowing they are okay.

And on some point Emma’s thoughts begin to slow down until she falls asleep with her head resting on Reginas.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
>>Emma!<< Emma is woken up by a panicked voice. It’s Regina’s voice she realizes as soon as she has come out of her daze.

She can feel the plane swaying and reaches out for Reginas hand immediately. >>Hey. I’m here. It’s okay. I’m right here. Everything will be fine.<< she says when she sees the panic in Reginas eyes. >>That happens from thimerosal to time, it’s nothing bad, just small turbulences.<<

Regina nods, feeling better but still insecure about all this. She grips the hand holding hers even tighter and looks over to Henry who is still fast asleep.

When she turns back around, Regina hasn’t really eased down so she takes Reginas hand with both of hers and looks her deep in the eyes. >>Nothing will happen to us, I promise you that, okay?<<

The plane is still really quiet, most people are asleep or listening to music, the turbulences aren’t that bad, they are just swaying a little so nothing out of the ordinary. But for Regina? For Regina they must seem really damn scary.

Emma strokes Reginas hand with her thumb, hoping to keep her calm. Her heart feels like it might beat out of her chest soon.

The stroking actually helps and her breathing smoothes out, she is even able to croak out a >>Thank you.<<

Emma is still looking her deep in the eye. >>You’re welcome.<<

Regina can feel her heart leaping out of her chest too when seeing Emma cute, sleep ruffled hair. She isn’t really sure if it’s just beating this heavily because of her fear. She doesn’t know what she’d do if it weren’t for Emma and Henry by her side. She can’t feel the floor underneath her feet but still, she couldn’t feel more secure than with Emma by her side, holding her hand.

She sighs deeply.

>>Are you okay?<< Emma asks after she heard Regina sigh.

>>Yes, I’m fine.<< she reassures her.

>>Try sleeping again, it might help, and we’re nearly there anyway. If.. if you want I can.. can keep holding your hand. I’d that helps I mean.<< she says, clearing her throat.

>>That would actually help a lot. Thank you, Emma.<<

Emma can feel a knot forming in her throat.

 _Oh God, what am I doing?_ They both think at the same time.

Regina tries to escape the situation and closes her eyes.

Emma doesn’t really what just happened there either, but sometimes, when people are scared, they do the most unexpected thing. Right?

She closes her eyes again and tries to keep her thoughts on something else than Reginas hand in hers.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
They’re woken by the announcement that teeny are about to initiate the lading on the national city Airport and that they are supposed to fasten their seat belts again.

>>Ma? Where did you put my headphones?<< Henry asks, sleep still lacing his words.

>>Right in front of you in the seat, Honey.<<

>>Oh yeah, thanks.<< Henry is already starting to pack his things back into his backpack.

Regina smiles at Emma sleepily. >>Hey<<

>>Hi<< Emma answers softly, their hands still entwined. >>Only the landing is left, then you’ve made it.<<

Regina nods relieved.

>>Don’t forget to swallow against the pressure.<< Emma tells both of them.

>>Yes Mom, I know that.<< Henry says and is immediately distracted by the view out of his window again. >>Look Mom, the lights.<< he shakes Emma’s arm to get her attention.

Emma leans forward to look out of the window. It really does look beautiful >>Wow, you’re right.<<

>>It looks like New York. Do wanna have a look toof, mom?<< he asks Regina.

>>Thank you darling, but I think all can see from over here is enough for me.<< Emma grins at her.

Suddenly everything starts to beep uncontrollably. >>What is that?<< Regina asks panicked, nearly breaking Emma’s hand.

>>I don’t know.<< she says quickly and reaches over to take one of Henry’s hands.

The plane starts swaying again, only this time Emma knows that it aren’t just some small turbulences.

>>Henry, is your seat belt closed?<< she asks with a bit of fear in her voice. She doesn’t wAnwant to scare Regina more than she already is.

There’s another announcement. >>Here’s the pilot. We seem to have a little problem with the undercarriage. Please keep your seat belts fastened and stay calm. Well take care of this immediately.<<

Regina’s panic rises and Emma’s hand starts to hurt.

>>Everthing will be fine, trust me.<< she whispers to Regina who just shakes her head.

>>Henry? Are you alright?<< he sits calmly in his seat.

>>Yes Ma, I’m fine. It just tingles in the stomach a little. Take care of mom.<< Emma nods at him, luckily he isn’t frightened. This way she is able to take care if Regina.

The plane starts to sway even more now. >>I don’t wanna die.<< Regina says suddenly.

Emma looks at her worried. >>What? No, you won’t. Don't say something like that. Look at me.<< Emma orders. Regina shakes her head again.

>>This was such a stupid idea, why did we do this..<< Regina mumbles angrily. She’s calmed down when she can feel two hands holding hers again.

>>Look at me Regina!<< and she does. The color has vanished from her face once again.

>>Nothing will happen to you. I promise you that. They’ll fix it.<< Regina loses herself in Emma’s oh sp green eyes. It calms her like the hands holding hers tightly.

>>Henry?<< she asks out of the blue.

>>I’m here mom.<< he leans over Emma to see Regina who looks at him lovingly. >>Henry, I love you so much.<< she whispers.

>>Nuh uh, stop it Regina. No one’s gonna die. Everything will be fine, okay?<< Emma says now seriously.

>>I love you too mom, but it’s fine. We’ll be fine. I’ve seen this happening on so many movies before.<< he says confident.

Regina just keeps shaking her head.

After the plane starts to shake heavily again, Emma starts to feel the panic rise in her too.

>>What the hell are they doing?<< she asks pissed. Her body starts to tingle. They’re going down. Rapidly.

>>Ma? What’s happening? We’re losing hight.<< even Henry doesn’t sound so calm anymore.

>>I don’t know Kid, but I’m sure it’ll stop in a second.<< she holds onto his hand now tighter that before.

But the plane doesn’t stop its downfall, they keep going down, too fast. While Emma tries to get a hold of the situation, Regina closes her eyes and mumbles something. Henry isn’t sure if he heard correctly or if it was just his imagination but he thinks he hears her repeating his other mothers name.

When Emma returns her attention from what she tries to see outside, back to Henry and Regina, she presses down on the two hands in hers.

>>Here’s the pilot. Please stay calm. We’re losing on hight. Please take safety positions.<< Then the lights go out.

>>Oh my God, we’re gonna die.<< Regina says now hysterically. >>No, we won’t!<< Emma answers determined.

>>Ma? Maybe I am a little scared.<<

>>I know Kid. It’s okay to be afraid. Just don’t let your fear blind you. Keep holding onto my hand. Everything is going to be alright, I’m sure of it. We'll land safely and you’ll see Carter and we’ll have a good time here in National City.<< Emma says as convincingly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand ending on a cliffhanger, just because we can.  
> Even though I think many of you might be able to guess what will happen next, but we'll see.
> 
> Hope you liked it thus far :)
> 
> Until Chapter number four, lovely readers :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter number 4 everybody. Hope the little cliffhanger wasn't too bad, even though most of you guessed right as I thought.
> 
> This is one of our favorite chapters so far (funny thing to say after four chapters but whatever), so we hope you'll like it too :)
> 
> Fun fact: part of this and the next Chapter was actually written on an actual plane and in New York (which is really exciting 'cause it was the first time I've been here as we're originally from Germany), so maybe that had an effect on my writing skills.
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter one
> 
> Enjoy :)

>>Terminal 4! This way Carter!<< Kara is pulling him on his sleeve after her. For everybody who knows her secret it might be obvious that she is even using a tiny tid bit of superspeed. But not cause she can.. okay.. maybe because of that too, but also because they really need to hurry. The last alien fight took longer than anticipated but at least no one, except for the alien she fought of course, got hurt.

  
>>There Kara! Another sign! We’ve gotta go this way!<<

  
Maybe it also took them a little longer because they were at 2 wrong terminals before. Kara doesn’t really know where everything is, she doesn’t normally fly with planes. Who would if they have superpowers?

  
The sign Carter saw shows them that they just have to keep going straight forward.

  
>>Yes, we nearly made it, Sweetheart.<< she says relieved when she sees the sign with the word ‘Arrivals’.

  
They’ve passed hundreds of people, a little too fast, and finally arrived at, Kara double checks this time, the right terminal, terminal 4.

  
>>Made it!<< Carter says excited and with the biggest grin on his face. His present for Henry held tightly in his hands.

  
Kara strokes him over the head once. >>You excited, Car-<< she is interrupted by her phone ringing. >>Sorry Carter, it’s your mom.<< she says as soon as she saw who’s calling her.

  
She accepts the call quickly >>Yes Miss Gra.. Cat? What can I do for you?<<

  
She hears Cat’s rambling saying something about a plane when Carter pulls on her sleeve.

  
>>Kara! Look!<< Kara can’t understand Cat anyway, she is way to hysterical, so she concentrates on what Carter is showing her.  
When she turns around to look at the screens Carter is pointing at she can see a plane losing more and more hight.

  
>>Kara! Do something!<< Carter yells at her.

She finally realizes what Cat was trying to tell her the whole time. >>I see it Cat I’ll take care if it right away.<< she says quickly and hangs up.

  
Carter is standing in front of her, eyes welling up with tears and completely pale. She crouches down in front of him and takes his hands in hers to calm him down a little.

  
>>Listen to me buddy. Everything will be fine. You stay here and I’m gonna fix this, okay? Sit down and don’t move until I’m back, alright?<<

  
He gives her a nod, tears streaming down his face. Kara runs off and turns around last second to yell >>It’ll be alright, I promise!<<

  
+++++++++++++++++++++

  
Emma takes another deep breath. She holds onto Henry’s and Regina’s hands as tightly as possible. There are so many different things flying through her head right now. She looks over to Regina who has her eyes closed and is mumbling something. Looking at Henry she sees him smiling at her. He’s trying to be brave but she knows him too well.

  
>>You’re the best son a mother you’ll wish for.<< she says smiling.

  
If they should die now, she’d be exactly where she wants to be. Right between the most wonderful people in the world. Her family.  
She can feel their grip on her hand tighten. Pressing back to really feel them.

  
_Emma, stop it! You’re the savior, you have to be strong for both of them, they need you._

  
Emma’s thoughts are interrupted by another announcement. >>We’re still losing hight. The oxygen masks are going to drop every moment. Please help yourself and the people around you and stay calm.<<

  
>>Henry, are you alright?<< She just has to ask. Of course she knows the answer but she has to do something, as small as it may be. She feels so unbelievably helpless. He gives her a curt nod. >>I love you Ma.<<

  
Emma can feel the tears welling in her eyes but she tries to swallow them down. She just has to stay strong for him.

  
>>I love you too. More than anything else and I am so very proud of you honey.<< she says as strongly as possible and strokes his hand.

He nods with a smile and leans forward to have a look at his other mother.

  
>>Mom, I love you too.<< Regina isn’t able to form words anymore and keeps shaking her head.

  
Henry looks at Emma quizzically. >>It’s okay Kid, she knows it; she loves you too.<< she says lovingly.

  
The plane’s still shaking and lights keep flickering. With a boom the oxygen masks fall down in front of them.

  
Emma let’s go of Henrys Hand to help him but he is already shaking his head. >>I’ll be fine, please help mom.<< He's trying to keep his voice from wavering and places the mask over his head.

  
Emma turns around again, facing Regina, who is still mumbling. >>I’ll have to let go of your hand for a second so I can place the oxygen mask over your head, alright?<< she tries to explain calmly. Regina gives her a curt nod and Emma pulls on the oxygen mask to get it in range of Reginas face. When their eyes lock Emma can see not just the tears but also love and trust in Reginas eyes. Determination.

  
The moment Emma averts her gaze to place the mask over Reginas head, she is stopped by a strong grip on her lower arm. >>It was you, it was always YOU , Emma!<<

  
>>What? What are you-<< Emma gets interrupted when the planes starts to shake violently again. Panic erupts and people around them start to scream and cry.

  
When Henry looks out of his window he can see how close to the ground they already are, they are approaching way too fast. Suddenly he sees a shadow next to the wing. He pulls on Emma’s sleeve who looks over to see what might be troubling her son.

  
The plane is going slower now, like they’re landing. And just like that.. they are actually landing. They get down hard and still roll over the field really fast but they are on the ground. Their plane didn’t crash. They survived.

  
All passengers are being pushed into their seats and the pressure in the ears is nearly too much but they make it. They’re getting slower and slower until they actually stop.

  
Henry rips the mask from his face, yelling excitedly >>We’re standing! Moms! We made it!<<

  
People are glued to the windows and start cheering and clapping. >>Here’s the captain. We made it safely to the ground. I repeat. We made it safely to the ground. Hopefully everybody is fine and no one got hurt. To make sure our stewardesses and stewards will be going around to check on everyone. If you need help, please say so. Please stay in your seats. We’re sorry for the situation. Thank you for your attention and please stay seated.<<

  
People are still gathering their thoughts, trying to fathom what happened, when their thoughts are interrupted again by the captain a few seconds later. >>And thank you, Supergirl.<< and again you can hear people cheering and clapping, some unfastening their seat belts to hug their family. Henry is unbuckeling too and gives Emma a crushing hug.

  
>>Henry, you’re supposed to stay seated.<<

  
>>I don’t care!<< he says happily.

  
Emma’s hugging him as tightly as possible. When they part he crawls over Emma to get to Regina and hug her just as tightly.

  
Regina holds onto him for dear life. >>I love you Henry.<< she whispers, tears streaming down her face.

  
>>I love you too mom. We made it. Everything will be fine.<< he whispers back to her.

  
Emma is looking at her family, relief and love shimmering in her eyes.

  
With a deep sigh Regina let’s go of her son and he crawls back into his seat to look out of the window when a figure appears right in front of it winking at him. He grips at Emma’s lower arm to get her attention, never breaking the eye contact with Supergirl. >>Ma, look there-<<

  
>>I see her too Kid.<< she interrupts him, mouth slightly agape.

  
Supergirl waves them goodbye and takes of again. Emma and Henry are still staring out of their window dazed.

  
Emma is the first to gather her bearings and with a few fast blinks to clear her head she turns around to look at Regina. >>Are you okay?<<

  
>>Yes, I’m still breathing, so..<< she says with a shy smile. Emma is smiling back at her, losing herself in the depths of Regina’s brown eyes.

  
It’s Regina’s turn to take hold of Emma’s hand. >>Emma.. thank you. Thank you for being there for us.. being there for me.<< she says keeping eye contact.

  
>>I’ll always be there for the two of you. For you.<< she says softly feeling her belly tingle again.

  
>>Are you done getting married?<< Henry interrupts them, breaking the spell.

  
>>What? No. I mean.. yes… I..<< Emma stutters helplessly making Henry laugh.

  
>>Relax Ma. I was just joking. The pilot said we could get up now, if you didn’t quiet catch that. God, I just want to get of this damned plane.<< he points at the mass of people slowly moving in the direction of the entrance.

  
>>Yes, of course.<< when she is trying to get Regina to move again a stewardess stops in front of them, looking slightly disheveled.

  
>>Are you guys alright? Is everything fine with your wife? She seemed to be really scared during our flight.<< she asks Emma.

  
>>My-<< she is interrupted by Regina.

  
>>Yes, we’re fine, thanks you.<< Emma looks at her quizzically until she realizes that their hands are still clasps together tightly.  
When she looks back up at Regina she sees her smirking. Emma can’t keep from smiling back at her.

  
>>Great. Again we’re very sorry for what happened. If you need help with anything just ask.<< the stewardess says smiling and walks over to the next row of seats.

  
Regina slowly lets go of Emma’s hand.  
>>Come on guys. Carter is waiting for us!<< Henry is pushing them slightly towards the aisle to get off the plane faster.

  
>>Okay okay, kid. We’re going.<< Emma says with fake annoyance.

  
They slowly reach the exit and can finally feel the fresh and warm breez blowing over them.

  
There are two other stewardesses at the exit when they leave, apologizing again for what happened.

  
They’re walking through the tunnel to get to the airport. It’s such an incredible feeling for them to finally feel solid ground under their feet again. Most of all for Regina.

  
>>We have to find the luggage reclaim.<< Regina says with a normal voice now. Her face not pale anymore.

  
Henry points in front of them >>There’s a sign. We have to take the escalator down.<< he says proudly, leading the way.

  
When they get to their designated counter Henry steps in front of them, like the gentleman he is, exclaiming he’ll take care of their luggage. One by one all the three suitcases get to them and Henry picks them up.

  
While moving to the exit, Henry is getting faster and faster, his excitement rising.

  
>>Slowly young man<< Regina calls after him.

  
>>I can’t! Carter is waiting!<< he calls back to them without turning around nor slowing down.

  
His mothers just try to keep up with his pace. Without success.

  
>>There he is!<< Henry exclaims, going even faster.

  
>>Henry!<< Regina call after him. Emma just shakes her head laughing.

  
>>That’s your son Regina.<< she teases her.

>>Oh so now he is my son, is he?<< she answers with a big grin.

  
When they catch up with him they hear Henry calling >>Carter!<< and see him throwing his arms around his neck.

  
>>Henry! Thank goddess! How are you?<< he looks shy but still relieved.

  
>>I’m fine, you won’t believe what happened!<< he responds, bubbling with excitement.

  
>>I know that you nearly crashed. I was so scared.<<

  
>>Everything is fine. But I have to tell you something.<< he whispers now so no one else could hear him.

  
>>Hello young man. How are you?<< Emma greats the shy boy with the shining blue eyes happily.

  
>>Hello Miss Swan.. Miss Mills.<< he says shyly, his insecurities rising slowly.

  
>>Oh Carter, I told you to call me Emma, and this is Regina.<< she points with a big smile plastered on her face.

  
>>Okay.<< and a nod is Carters only response.

  
>>Did you come alone?<< Regina asks now worried.

  
>>Oh.. Um.. no. Kara’s here with me.. she is just.. umm. She’ll be here in a second.<< he tries to find an excuse.

  
Kara chooses that moment to come running around the corner. >>Here I am! Hey, it’s really nice to finally meet you in person. Thank goddess nothing's happened to you!<< she reaches out her hand to great them.

  
Regina shakes it first and Emma follows, her eyebrows raised, trying to place the face she sees in front of her.

After greeting Henry’s mothers, Kara goes over to the boy himself.

  
>>Hey sweetheart. I’m so glad you’re fine.<< she says relieved and gives Henry a firm hug, just a little too strong for a normal human hug.

  
>>Thank you..<< he croaks, struggling to breath properly.

  
>>Oh.. sorry about that..<< she says awkwardly and let’s go of him.

  
>>It’s fine Kara.<< He looks at her skeptically. When she winks at him it downs on him. He throws a big smile her way.

  
Emma watches their interaction closely. Seeing that wink she is finally able to place Karas face. Not just as the woman she mistook for Carters mother over Skype, but also as the girl flying in front of their window after just having saved over 200 people and waving at them. She can’t keep the smile from forming on her mouth, wondering how long it will take Kara to talk to them about that.

  
>>Henry, I’ve brought you something. I nearly forgot with everything happening so fast.<< Carter hesitates now, scared he might get rejected.  
He gives the Comic over to Henry, forcing a smile on his face.

  
>>Oh thank you Carter. That’s really nice of you. I would have brought you something too if I had known.<< Henry comments now a little saddened.

  
>>It’s enough that you’re here. Wouldn’t want anything else from you.<< he answers honestly, the faked smile on his face now genuine.

  
>>Wooah! Supergirl! Thank you, Carter. That’s so awesome!<< holding the comic proudly in his hands.

  
The adults have watched their whole interaction very closely, all smiling brightly until Kara interrupts, remembering the time.

  
>>Alright guys, the car is waiting. Let’s get to CatCo?<<

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, that's it for now.   
> Thanks for reading.  
> A little shorter than the last one but we'll see how it goes next time :)
> 
> What do you guys expect for the meeting between our lovely fairytale characters and the Queen of all Media?
> 
> Until next time, lovely readers :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand Happy belated Christmas everybody! Actually wanted to upload this on Christmas but that unfortunately didn't work out.  
> But here it is. Hope the wait wasn't to bad.
> 
> Here we go with Chapter Five.
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter one
> 
> Enjoy! :)

  
After fighting it’s way through the traffic of national city, the town car finally pulls up in front of the giant building, reading CatCo on top of it in big, bright letters.

  
Emma is sitting in the front and was one of the first people to spot CatCo, but she can’t actually concentrate on anything around her. She still talking to her hysterical mother over the phone, trying, for the tenth time to reassure her that everything is fine and they they’ve actually landed safely.

  
>>Mom, we’re there, okay? I’ll call you again later. We really are fine. Pleases stop worrying. Henry and all the others say hi. See you soon, ohh and give little Neal a hug from me.<< with these words and a deep sigh Emma ends the phone call with Snow.

  
Regina and Kara are sitting in the back with the boys who have kept talking the whole drive without taking a breath.

  
>>Alright, we’re her!<< Kara says happily and a little louder than she normally would to overtone the two boys, still not stopping.

  
The driver gets out and opens the door for them.

  
As soon as everybody’s out of the car, Emma, Regina and Henry are standing in front of the giant building, amazed and mouths slightly agape. Their interrupted by Kara.

  
>>Emma? You can leave your baggage in the car, it will bring you to your hotel later.<< Kara says happily.

  
>>Uhh, yes, sure, thank you.<< Emma stutters, still too amazed to talk properly.

Everything reminds her of New York and how much she misses it. They really have to visit it again at some point.

  
>>I can’t wait to show you CatCo, Henry!<< Carter tells him, the excitement written all over his face, and pulls him on the sleeve to the entrance of the building.

  
>>Take care, Carter!<< Kara calls after him and Henry who are nearly inside the building already anyway. Kara turns around and takes a look at Emma and Regina, slowly following her inside the building.

  
>>Are you alright?<< they seem a little too quiet.

  
>>Yes, everything’s alright Kara, thanks. We’re just exhausted.<< Emma answers with a tired smile.

  
>>Yeah, I get that. You had a pretty bumpy ride.. not to forget the.. um.. landing.. the uh..<< Kara has to stop herself before she says too much. Emma just looks at her with a smirk.

  
The three of them step into the huge lobby and Kara leads them in the direction of the elevators where Henry and Carter are already waiting for them, bubbling with excitement.

  
>>Finally moms.<<

  
Carter calls the car and after a few seconds and a ‘ding’ they step into Cats private elevator.

  
It doesn’t even take them 10 seconds to get to the 40th floor. Again Carter and Henry are storming forward into the big and bright bullpen.

  
>>My mom’s office is right over there, you can see her through the glass walls already. Come on!<< Carter says and leads the way.

  
Henry is still too amazed to keep up with Carters excited pace but, eventually, he follows.

  
They step inside an office with many screens on the wall, in front of them sitting a blonde woman.

  
Even though Henry is always polite and a gentleman, he can’t really concentrate on Carter’s mom right now because behind her, he can see their plane, nearly hitting the ground until Supergirl, or as he now knows Kara, saves them from crashing.

  
>>Hey mom, that’s Henry.<< hearing his name he finally takes his eyes of the screen and looks at the woman in front of him.

  
Cat looks up from her desk, takes of her glasses, stands up and walks over to them with a smile.

  
>>Hey sweetheart and hello Henry, nice to meet you. So you’re the boy who keeps my son from doing his homework properly, hm?<< she look at him with smirk.

  
>>Um.. hello Miss… Miss Grant. It’s nice to meet you too.<< Henry says now a little shyly and reaches out his hand to greet her.

  
She smiles at him openly now and takes his hand softly. >>Welcome to National City Henry, I’m glad nothing's happened to you!<<.

As soon as she looks up she can see the three women walking to her office. A smile forms on her mouth when she sees how fast Kara has made friends with the other blonde.

  
>>Miss Grant, this are Emma Swan.. << who gives a short wave >>.. and Regina Mills.<< who smiles and nods in her direction.  
>>And this is the famous Cat Grant! << she says with a big smile on her mouth, gesturing to Cat.

  
Cat looks both women over and reaches out her hand in greeting. >>Welcome to National City. It’s nice to finally meet you in person. I’m really glad that nothing's happened to you. I hope my assistant took good care of you?<<

  
>>Hello Miss Grant, it’s nice to meet you too. After our landing we're actually just glad to finally have solid ground under out feet again. And Kara was very nice.<< Emma says, smiling at Kara who smiles back at her in thanks. >>You have a really nice office by the way.<<

  
>>Thank you Miss Swan. Would you and your wife like to sit down?<< Cat asks , gesturing to the sofas in the middle of her office.

  
Henry and Carter start giggling.

  
>>Her.. oh.. no, no, no, no, no Miss Grant, we’re not married, no.<< Regina says quickly.

  
>>Oh, I’m ssorry. I thought because you’re both Henry’s moms.. that you’re..a couple.<< Cat excuses herself.

  
>>It’s quiet alright Miss Grant, but seriously Regina? Six no’s?<< Emma asks shocked.

  
>>You counted?<<

  
>>Yes Regina, I can count to 6.<< Emma answers, crossing her arms over he chest.

  
>>Moms! Come on! Please! This isn’t the first time something like this has happened today.<< Henry says now a little awkwardly but can’t stop himself from laughing.

  
Cat and Kara take a quick look at each other and shrug.

  
>>Alright, I get it, my mistake. Please sit down. Kara could you-<<

  
>>Would you like anything to drink?<< Kara interrupts.

  
Cat looks at her surprised, wondering if reading minds might be one of Supergirl’s powers too.

  
Emma and Regina sit down next to each other, carefully not to sit too close to the other one.

  
>>Mom, can I show Henry around?<< Carter asks now, he really wants to get away from the weird tension in the room.

  
>>Yes, sure honey. But please stay INSIDE the building. And don’t touch anything.<<

  
>>I know mom, thank you.<< he says with a smile, happy to be able to leave and show Henry some of his favorite places around CatCo.

  
>>See you later, moms.<< Henry calls over to Emma and Regina while storming out the door.

  
>>Alright, did you want anything to drink? Water? Scotch? We were kinda interrupted before.<< Kara says with a quiet laugh.

  
>>I’ll take a water please.<< Regina responds.

  
>>I need a Scotch.<<

  
>>Emma!<< Regina says scowling.

  
>>What? I’m on vacation and I don’t need to drive so Scotch it is.<< Emma snaps.

  
>>Alright.<< Kara says laughing awkwardly, going over to the little bar.

  
Cat sits down in front of Emma and Regina on the other sofa. The silence in the room is really uncomfortable now that the two boys are gone.

  
All three women are looking at each other, neither quiet sure what to talk about.

  
Emma can sense that Regina doesn’t like Cat we very much, a feeling the other seems to reciprocate.

  
Kara places Cat’s whiskey and Emma’s Scotch in front of them without saying a word. Luckily the awkward silence is broken when the glass of water slips from Kara’s hands.

  
>>Kiera!<< Cat jumps up and quickly goes over to Kara to check on her, even though she knows the glass can’t put a scratch into Karas skin. >>You have to be more careful. Are you hurt?<< she asks, taking Karas hand into hers to check for any injuries.

  
>>No, no, it’s fine, I’m fine. I’m sorry, Miss Grant.<<

  
>>It’s alright Kiera. Just.. be careful.<< They both kneel down to take care of the shards.

  
Emma looks Regina in the eye, mouthing ‘Kiera’ and gives her a questioning look. Regina shrugs and shakes her head, not sure what to make out of it. She uses the moment of distraction to lean over a bit and whisper onto Regina’s ear. >>And I thought you had overdone it with your office.<<

  
>>Excuse me. I think it looks great.<< she whispers back, faking offense.

  
>>Oh, THAT I know.<< Emma says smirking.  
>>Can we help you somehow?<< she asks politely

  
>>Oh no, it’s quiet alright, but thank you. << Kara answers, sounding a bit stressed.

  
While cleaning up, Karas breath catches in her throat when hers and Cats hand suddenly touch. Listening closely, she can hear Cat’s sped up heart beat, not sure what to make out of it.

  
Regina takes another look at the open office. Her eyes stay glued to the screens behind Cats desk at some point. The news are still showing their nearly plane crash. Right now she can see how Supergirl saves the plane and puts it softly down on the ground.

  
>>Um, excuse me, Supergirl?<< Regina asks now confused.

  
Kara and Cat give each other a knowing look, trying to ignore the inquiry.

  
After all shards are gone, Cat goes back to Emma and Regina, water in hand, and places it down onto her glass table.

  
>>Your water.<< Cat says, hoping to get to another theme that won’t expose the secret identity of her assistant.

  
>>Thank you.<<

  
With a sigh, Kara sits down next to Cat, already sensing that the theme won’t be dropped so soon.

  
It’s Emma’s turn to ask for clarification. >>So Supergirl, huh?<< she says, throwing a knowing look into Karas direction who’s eyes widen, as soon as she catches Emma’s eyes. She quickly looks down, blushing a little.

  
>>Well, Supergirl saved your life.<< Cat answers, knowing full well that they’ll see it on the screens in front of them the whole time anyway and that tomorrow the whole city will know about it too.

  
>>Wait? You mean.. Super.. Supergirl actually exists? The Supergirl from Henry’s comics? Seriously? I thought the announcement on the plane was just a joke, just like that video behind you..<< Regina asks now completely confused. Ironic, isn’t it? Hering something like that out of the mouth from the former Evil Queen? But that’s nothing Cat and Kara need to know.

  
>>Yes. Yes she does.<< Cat says shortly, taking a nip from her drink and averting her eyes.

  
>>Well, I booked a table at 8 pm in one of the best restaurants of the city. I hope that’s fine? If not we can go out for dinner on another day, maybe you’re too tired, I could-<<

  
>>Kara, it’s alright.<< Emma says laughing, interrupting Karas babbling.  
After getting an conforming nod from Regina, Emma answers for the both of them.  
>>Dinner would be great actually. It was a long day, I’m sure we all could eat something.<<

  
>>Great!<< says Cat with a smile and silence takes over once again.

  
After a few moments Kara jumps up >>I’ll go look for the boys so we can get ready.<< and leaves without waiting for an answer.

  
>>Kara, wait! I’ll come with you!<< Emma jumps up too and follows after her.

  
When she turns around one last time, she can see Regina throwing her a look that could melt her face, if Regina had Karas powers.

  
_Seriously? You’re leaving me alone? With her?_ She thinks to herself, pissed.

  
Together they leave Cats office.

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
Emma follows Kara who seems to know every corner of CatCo like the back of her hand. They’re going over to the elevator, but to make sure, Kara takes a look in every room they pass calling  >>Carter!<< as to not seem suspicious. She already spotted the boys on one of the balconies by using her x-ray vision earlier.

  
They get into the elevator and drive down one floor.

  
And again Kara plasters a searching look onto her face, checking with her superhearing if the boys are still fine and on the balcony, not being able to use her x-ray vision again with Emma around this time.

  
>>Kara? I just wanted to thank you again for saving our life’s earlier. Your name is Kara right? I’m not sure with Cat calling you Keira and all?<< Emma asks with a laugh, not realizing that Kara has stopped until she is 5 steps ahead.  
>>Kara? What’s wrong? Are you alright?<<

  
Kara mind is swirling, trying to find an excuse and to seem innocent.  
>>Uuh, what .. um.. are you talking about?<< she says, showing Emma her confused puppy face.

  
Emma just raises an eyebrow and smirks knowingly.

  
>>You know?<< Kara asks exasperated.

  
>>Yes, of course I do. It’s like my superpower. I can see the truth in people easily and I know when they lie, so don’t even try.<< Emma answers laughing.

  
>>Yes, okay, got it.. But you really don’t need to thank me. It’s like my duty. Saving people. That’s just what I do.<<.

  
Emma looks skeptical again.  
>>Well, thanks. Seems we were just lucky than.<< she says sarcastically.

  
>>No, please.. that’s.. that’s not what I meant. You know what I meant to say. This is like.. I don’t know.. my destiny. Saving humans, humanity.. But, how is anyone supposed to understand.<< she says sadly and sighs.

  
>>Kara look at me.<< when their eyes meet Emma looks her deep in the eye.  
>>You know.. actually I do kinda get it. I’m in a pretty similar situation..<<

  
Karas eyes change from sad to curious and excited when she hears her saying that.  
>>You are? But.. how? You’re not an alien from a different planet, are you?<< she say, blushing a little..

  
Emma laughs again. >>No, I am not, but I do feel like one sometimes.<< Her face becomes serious now. >>It’s a.. a little longer story to tell and it’s kinda complicated too. But believe me, I understand what you’re going through better than you might think.<<

  
They are both silent for a few seconds.

  
>>But seriously now, why Keira?<< she pokes Kara on the arm.

  
>>I actually don’t really know. She is calling me Keira since the first day. That’s just how she is. Sometimes she does call me by my actual name. I mean she knows my real name, but I guess she is trying to build a distance between herself and other people, so they won’t get to close to her. At first Cat seems pretty distant and cold but when you get to know the person under that media mogul persona, you realize that she has a really big heart, bigger than you can imagine. But it’s a part of her. She doesn’t let people in easily, it took a long time for me to get behind her walls, but once you're there, you meet a person you wouldn’t wanna miss in your life. She thinks that, as soon as she shows a sign of caring and feelings, people are going to think that she is weak. She didn’t get were she is now by being weak..<< Kara answers, getting more confident with every word she says and she gets even more lost in her own thoughts, mind drifting off.

  
Emma smiles to herself, not just because of what Kara said, but because she knows how Kara feels..

  
>>Mhm, I understand.. Regina isn’t an easy person either.. no.. definitely not. But it’s just like with Miss Grant, deep on the inside she is one of the most sensible people I know. Getting to know her took a really long time, but once we’d overcome our problems, we developed a wonderful friendship. She feels very deeply even if she doesn’t let it show on the ouside. She is a wonderful mother to Henry, I couldn’t wish for a better mother for my son.<< Emma says, lost in thought and grinning like an idiot.

  
Kara nods in understanding

  
>>Seems like another fate we share, hmm? And I left her alone down there. God I hope they’re not gonna kill each other while we’re gone.<< They both start to laugh until they realize that that might not be so unrealistic.

They hurry up a bit and find the boys on the balcony where Kara last saw them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
**Meanwhile** :

  
Regina sighs and nervously sips on her water. She has no idea what to say..

  
Cat is just nipping too, more than actually necessary. The woman who has so much to say normally, can’t think if a single thing to say now. She is so good with words, why not now.

  
>>Well, Miss Mills.. how was the flight, except for the landing of course? You should think by the way of suing the airline.<< she tries to go forward with their conversation somehow.

  
Cat doesn’t have any problem at all with having business conversations or to do smalltalk sometimes, but the situation right now seems pretty weird. It might work with Kara and Carter but she has nothing to say to the woman in front of her.

  
>>It was my first flight, so I was damn scared. Those turbulences didn’t make anything better at all but my son and Emma took very good care of me. That way it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be at first. And the boys seem to be really happy to finally meet. That’s worth everything.<< she answers with more honesty than either of them expected.

  
Cat gives her a confirming nod. >>You’re right, they seem to be really happy. He's so different around Henry, way more open and he doesn’t seem scared, just happy. That’s a side you rarely get to see on him. Carter is a special boy, he’s quiet, shy and often holds back. I’m really glad that he has found such a wonderful friend in Henry. He doesn’t really have any friends and Henry is a great boy.<< she surprises herself too by being more honest that she expected.

  
It’s the first time Regina smiles at Cat since their arrival.

  
>>Thank you. Henry is my one and only. And Emma’s too of course. But that’s nothing I have to tell you as Carters mother.<<

  
Cat nods again.

  
Both soon realized that they have  one thing in common after all, the love for their sons. So they decide to at least give the other one a chance. For the sake of their sons.

  
After a few moments of silence, a question bubbles up inside of Cat, it’s the reporter in her, she just has to ask.

  
>>I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable by asking but.. how did you get into this situation that Henry has got the both of you as his mother’s? I mean, if you’re not even a couple..<<

  
Regina has to think about how to answer, they’ve never been asked something like this before, it’s not that easy to explain.

  
>>Well.. that’s.. That’s actually pretty complicated. You know.. <<

  
She is interrupted by Carter storming into the room.

  
>>Hey Mom. We can go! The others are already downstairs, I was supposed to get you. The limousine is waiting.<<

  
Cat is looking at him with a serious face. >>Darling, that is really impolite.<< she scolds him and turns back to Regina.  
>>Excuse me, Carter must have forgotten his manners in all the excitement.<< Cat says purposely a little louder.

  
>>I'm sorry Mom, Miss Mills.<< he says a little shyly.

  
Regina shakes her head with a smile and slowly stands up. >>It’s alright, honey.<< she says in Carter’s direction then turns back to Cat.

  
>>We shouldn’t let the others wait. Maybe we’ll find time in the next few days to continue our conversation.<< Regina suggests.

  
>>Yes, maybe.<< Cat responds friendly and with a nod. She gets up, goes over to her desk and takes her bag and coat.

  
Meanwhile Regina goes over to Carter and smiles. >>And I am Regina to you, alright Carter?<< she says gently and winks at him.

Carter’s face brightens up again >>Okay, Regina.<< and he smiles.

  
Cat comes over to them, lays an arm over Carter’s shoulder and nods into the direction of her elevator.

  
>>Okay you two, let’s go.<<

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The six of them are sitting full and satisfied in small and cosy, but fillied to the rim, Restaurant. The food really was great, so great that Kara had to hold back more than normally to not order a ton of it.

  
By now you can see how tired Henry and Carter are becoming, even though they’d never admit it.

  
Emma hasn’t seen her son this relaxed in a long time, even Regina was smiling and laughing the whole evening. The ice between Cat and her was broken through the similarities they found in their sons. As soon as they left CatCo Regina started to relax and became more friendly.

  
Emma knows these mood changes pretty well but to the others it was a bit of a surprise.

  
Emma also soon realized that Kara seems to be such a happy and excited puppy all the time, her mood didn’t drop once, to no one’s surprise.

  
The good food and the great atmosphere inside the restaurant made the whole evening pretty unique.

  
She is happy too, tired but damn happy. Finally all those duties and responsibilities slip into the back of her mind. Not once did the word savior fall from anyone’s lips which, for Emma, is quiet the accomplishment. For once she is able to just be Emma. For once she doesn’t feel like a person with two personalities and it feels great.

  
>>Alright guys. Anyone want dessert?<< Kara asks happily, already calling for their waitress.

  
>>Weeeell.. I’m pretty full but… sure!<< Henry says hesitantly but still excited. He’s studying the menu a second later.

  
Carter follows his example.

  
>>And for the grown ups a drink maybe?<< Cat asks now.

  
>>Heey, we’re adults too.<< Henry interrupts.

  
>>Sure, honey.<< says Emma with a laugh and ruffles through his hair.

  
Henry just rolls his eyes at her and than looks back at his menu.

  
>>How about wine? They’ve got a really good range.<< Cat suggests.

  
>>I’m in!<< Emma answers immediately and closes her menu with thud, leaning back. She trusts Cat with the right choice of wine here.

  
>>Carter, honey, what do you wanna eat?<<

  
After reading over his menu again he finally finds what he’s looking for. >>I’ll take a banana split mom.<<

  
>>I’ll take the same.<< Henry says beside him.

  
>>Alright boys.<<  
The waitress takes their orders and only mere minutes later the boys are devouring their ice cream and the adults clink their glasses. Cat can see Kara throwing longing looks to the boys ice cream bowls and smiles to herself. She is astound by the girls self-restraint sometimes.

  
>>To two wonderful weeks and that they’ll be more relaxed than the way they’ve started.<<

  
Their staying there for one more hour talking, laughing and enjoying their wine. Emma is able to relax completely and listens to Cats stories. She really does have some funny ones as a reporter and the CEO of a big business like CatCo. She tells them how she started her career and how she rose to the top. Of course telling them how Kara started working for her and how she pushed her to make her realize how much potential she has.

  
After a while both, Regina and Emma, are able to leave Storybrooke behind them completely for a while.

  
Out of the corner of their eyes all can see the boys slowly falling asleep, Henry nearly hitting his head on the table. That’s when they decide to end the evening. They still need to get back to their hotel, even though they will be driven.

  
>>Mom, can Henry please stay with us today?<< Carter asks hesitantly but with big blue puppy eyes that remind her way to much of Kara.

  
She looks back at Emma and Regina and than at Carter again.

  
>>Honey, it’s been a really tiring day for the both of you. I think it’ll be better for him to stay in the hotel for tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can try that. What do you think?<< she looks at Emma and Regina again, sitting next to each other.

  
>>Yes, Cat’s right. Tomorrow would be better. Henry still has to unpack his luggage but tomorrow is fine. Deal guys?<< Emma asks them, her eyes switching from Henry to Carter and back.

  
>>Yes, okay Ma.<< Henry answers a little saddened but he is just too tired to pull up a fight now.

  
Cat calls for their bill which she is, after a long discussion with Emma and Regina, able to pay and just like that they’re on their way to the hotel.

  
Kara, Cat and Carter help the other three with their baggage, Kara doing nearly all of the carrying, and than say their goodbyes.

  
>>I’ll call you tomorrow. Thanks for the nice evening and the food Cat.<<

  
>>It was my pleasure, Emma.<< she responds with a smile.

  
Emma gives Kara a hug, which even she finds kinda crushing. In just mere hours they both feel like they’ve known each other for years.

  
>>Good night, Henry. Sleep well.<< Kara shoves him lightly.

  
>>Bye Kara, bye Cat.<< he says with a yawn before giving Carter a short hug who afterwards climbs back into the limo just to fall asleep immediately.

  
>>Goodbye, Cat. Thank you for the evening and the dinner.<< Regina says, shakes both, Karas and Cats hand, and makes her way with Henry into the hotel.

  
Emma waits until everybody is safely in the limo, never able to really completely let go of the savior, and waves after them as they drive away. She than follows suit and finds Henry and Regina already checking in.

  
Emma is amazed by the room they set foot in minutes later. It’s pretty big, bright and very modern. There are 2 King sized beds, a bathroom with a bathtub and a shower and three fluffy bathrobes in the closet.

  
Henry throws himself on the bed nearest to him.

  
>>Uff.. so who’s gonna share a bed?<< he asks suddenly.

  
Emma and Regina look at each other a little confused.

  
>>Well buddy, that’s… uuh.. gonna be your choice. Who do you wanna share a bed with?<< Emma tries to avoid.

  
>>I don’t wanna share. I need the space. Seems like you two might need to share a bed.<< he answers giggling a little.

  
>>Yes, we’ll.. uhm..<< Regina tries but then interrupts herself. >>I’ll take a shower now. I don’t really care where everybody sleeps as long as I get to sleep soon. So you’ll have to decide yourself.<< she rummages through her baggage and disappears into the bathroom with her stuff.

  
Emma sits down on the other bed and let’s herself fall onto it too. Like mother, like son.  
>>You can share a bed with Regina if you want to.<< she says after a few minutes of silence without looking at Henry.

  
She doesn’t get an answer, instead she hears snoring.

  
>>Henry?<< she asks carefully and sits up to look at her son. He fell asleep. Emma chuckles.

  
She let’s her back hit the bed again and waits until it’s her turn to use the bathroom.

  
A few minutes later Regina exits the steaming room freshly showered and in a light, white nightgown.

  
>>Henry, you can..<<

  
Emma interrupts her and answers silently.  
>>He fell asleep, you can share with him. I’ll just take a quick shower.<<

  
With a nod she carefully pulls off his shoes and throws the blanket over him, laying down on his left side while Emma is making her way into the bathroom with her stuff.

  
Regina is really tired but somehow not able to fall asleep. Her mind can’t seem to let go of the events of the day. How they nearly crashed, how they nearly died. She thought she was going to die, she thought all of them were going to die. And now she is lying there, happily, with her son next to her and Emma only 2 feet further in the bed next to her.

  
She has to take a calming breath. If she keeps up like that, she won’t be able to sleep tonight.

  
Even though she couldn’t completely see through Cat at the beginning, she was wrong about her. She is pretty nice if you get to know her and she is happy to spend her next two weeks with her, Kara and her own family.

  
The bathroom door opens and Emma emerges with wet hair, dark blue boxer shorts and a great t-shirt. She silently rummages through her luggage and lays down in the bed close to Regina.

  
They look at each other for a moment. It is a kinda weird situation but it’s also kinda nice in Emma’s opinion.

  
>>Good night Regina.<< she says softly.

  
>>Good night Emma.<< Regina anwers just as gentle and turns off the light on the bedside table, closing her eyes.

  
Now it’s Emma’s turn to take a deep breath. She closes her eyes and tries to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach with Regina lying so close to her and looking so damn pretty. Until finally she is able to fall asleep too.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys.  
> No cliffhanger for once :D  
> Hope you all liked the chapter :)
> 
> Wishing everybody a Happy New Years Eve early just for the sake of it. Let's hope that 2017 won't be such a bitch as 2016 was.
> 
> See you next year and next chapter lovely readers :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo f**king sorry guys we didn't post in a while.  
> Life got in the way and to be honest, I had a little writers block..  
> I hope you're still with us though, so big thank you to those who are and actually waited for us..  
> Hopefully the chapter can make up for this long ass wait, I think you're gonna love it.
> 
> Next chapter won't take so long (I hope).
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter one
> 
> Have fun reading the newest chapter and enjoy :)

When Emma wakes up the only thing she is able to see are the outlines of a room that was completely unfamiliar to her. It takes her a few seconds to realize that she is in their hotel room in National City.

 

She lays awake in her bed a few minutes, thinking about the events of the day of their arrival.

She thought she heard Regina say something to her when their plane was about to crash but maybe that was only imagination or wishful thinking.

 

She is so distracted by her thoughts about Regina that she doesn’t immediately hear that exact person silently whimper and cry next to her until her sounds of distress grow in volume.

 

Even though her eyes are more accommodated to the darkness by now she still can’t see Regina properly, laying only 3 feet away from her.

She turns on the light on her nightstand, hoping not to wake Regina, until she realizes that she is rolling around in her bed, tear strained cheeks shining in the light.

Henry is sleeping tight next to her. It looks like he hasn’t even moved an inch since he fell asleep.

 

Emma carefully gets out of her own bed, now trying to be as silent as possible as to not wake up her son.

 

She sits down next to Regina’s abdomen, stroking gently over her head while whispering her name to slowly wake her up. But all of that doesn’t do much as Regina wakes up with a start, completely out of breath. The force of her awakening nearly lets her forehead crash together with Emma’s.

 

>>Hey. It’s just me. Emma. You just had a nightmare, everything’s alright.<< she whispers gently, holding Regina’s face in her hands, like it is the most precious thing in the entire world.

 

>>Em-ma?<< is everything Regina is able to say before she loses herself in Emma’s eyes. It’s hard to fight against the growing tingle inside her belly but she is able to avert her eyes after a few seconds, looking at the ground with a blush rising up her neck.

 

>>I’m sorry I woke you up but I couldn’t stand to see you suffer. You wanna talk about it?<< Emma says, barely loud enough for Regina to hear.

 

>>The.. the plane crash.. Henry. You.. we-<< is everything Regina is able to say. She feels like she can’t move. As horrible as the dream might have been, waking up with Emma’s hands on her face and her voice in her ears makes everything bearable.

 

Emma looks at her, understanding shining in her eyes. >>I know what you mean. If you need someone to talk about it, you know I’m always here for you.<< she says smiling. Seeing the tired smile Regina is trying to form she adds. >>Maybe we should try to sleep for a few more hours.<<  She lets go of Regina’s hands, she didn’t even realize she was holding after waking her up, and sits down on her own bed looking over with a bit of uncertainty in her eyes.

 

>>Yes that’s.. that’s probably a good idea. << After wiping a little sweat off of her face, she tries to find a comfortable position again which isn’t that easy, considering how she woke up.

 

Emma crawls back underneath her blanket too, trying to block out the oncoming feelings.

 

>>Goodnight Regina.<< she says, turning off the light.

 

>>Goodnight Emma.<<

 

Regina pulls her blanket higher above her head and tries to swallow everything down. Her feelings, the dream… she closes her eyes again, attempting to sleep and to finally get rid of the lasting effects of her nightmare and her desire to kiss Emma. Henry’s deep breaths are what puts her back to sleep.

 

Emma though is still laying asleep a few minutes later, staring at ceiling. _What is going on with you, Swan?_

 

The memories, of what Regina was attempting to tell her before they nearly crashed, come crawling back into her mind but she shakes them of with a sigh.. Her mind starts to wander until it takes her back to sleep.

 

\------------------------------------

 

A few hours later, Henry is the first one to wake up. His first thought of Carter and spending time with him. He turns around, pulls his phone off of its charger and checks his messages. It’s only seven o’clock but of course he already has a message from Carter.

 

**> Good morning Henry! I hope you’ve all slept well? Text me as soon as you wake up. We’ve got big plans for today! Kara and I would like to show you around the city.<**

Henry reads the message with a big grin on his face. He throws his phone onto the bed, nearly hitting Regina with it. He goes over to his luggage to pick some clothes for the day and jumps under the shower.

 

With a “boom” the door of the bathroom falls into its lock and wakes up Regina. She opens her eyes, not completely awake yet. When she turns around she realizes that Henry’s bedside is empty and she can hear the shower running next door. Turning onto her other side, she sees Emma, still fast asleep in her bed, looking like an angel. The thought let’s a grin spread across her face when, suddenly, she is met by the deep green of Emma’s eyes staring right back at her.

 

>>Hey, good morning.<< she says sleepily.

 

>>Good morning, Emma.<< she really can’t get her heartbeat to slow down.. damnit.

 

While stretching her muscles, Emma asks >>Where’s Henry?<<

 

>>Under the shower I guess.<<

 

Emma just nods. >>Any plans for today?<<

 

>>I don’t know. Guess we’ll have to wait and ask Henry.<< Regina answer with a sleepy smile. She receives another nod and watches Emma getting up to open the curtains and let the rays of the morning sun inside.

 

 

 

After a few minutes Henry comes out of the bathroom, humming the soundtrack of one of his favourite TV-Shows.

 

>>Morning Moms! Carter already texted me! They want to show us the city today!<< He says excitedly and with a big grin plastered on his face.

 

>>Slow down, Kid. It’s way too early for so much excitement.<< Emma retorts, going over to her own suitcase to gather her things for the day and disappears into the bathroom.

 

He goes over to his and Regina’s bed and lies down, resting his head on her belly. Fishing out his smartphone he is already shooting off another message to Carter. Regina is slowly stroking his head, savouring this moment. They don’t happen as often anymore as they used to, now that Henry is a teenager.

 

When Emma comes out of the bathroom Regina gently places Henry on the bed and rushes into the bathroom herself.

 

With everyone nearly done, Emma decides to call Kara. They’ll be meeting in half an hour in front of the hotel and take a tour around the city. They’ll be meeting with Cat for lunch later on.

 

\----------------------

 

The tour goes without any incidents and with Carter showing them all the awesome places Supergirl fought against a great villain.

 

>>Hey Mom.<< Carter says as soon as Cat joins them in the limo to go of to lunch.

 

>>Hey Honey. I hope you all had a good time?<< she asks around.

 

>>Yes, it was great! We’ve been in the park and the zoo. And maybe we could go into the museum later? You would have had fun Mom.<<

 

>>I bet I would’ve Sweetheart. I’ll come with you next time. But unfortunately I had way too much to do today and I don’t want to leave CatCo in the hands of my unqualified staff.  I’m pretty sure I’m able to make time tomorrow.<<  she says with a reassuring smile. >>So.. Kara is taking good care of you?<< she asks looking over at Kara and smirking when she sees the blush creeping up her neck.

 

>>Yes of course!<< says Emma with a knowing smirk of her own and laying an arm over Kara’s shoulders whos blush only becomes more visible.

 

>>I see.<< mumbles Cat, still grinning.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

_A few ours later_

 

Hearing unusual excited voices, Cat looks up from her desk, seeing how Kara leads the boys and the two women into her office.

 

>>I knew it. Those voices were definitely too familiar.<< she snaps a little. >>What are you already doing here?<<

 

>>We thought that maybe you could stop working a little earlier today. I mean, you’re the boss!<< Carter says hopefully.

 

>>You thought so, didn’t you?<< she asks with a sigh, slowly taking off her glasses.

>>Mister Olsen!<< Cat calls through the bullpen.

 

>>Yes, Miss Grant!<< Emma and Regina look up at his sudden and fast appearance. >>What can I do for you? Oh and hello.<< he gives a short nod into the round with a smile.

 

>>Hey James. Ah.. these are Henry’s parents I told you about.<< Kara throws in.

 

>>Right.<< he reaches out his hand to Emma and Regina. >>James Olsen.<< than looks over to Henry and winks at him.

 

>>Mister Olsen, I’m done for today. Please take over for now. If anything goes wrong please call my private number … or Kara.<<

 

>>Of course Miss Grant. But there’s one last thing, the pictures of the- <<

 

>>That can wait until tomorrow. Please put everything on my desk.<< she interrupts.

 

>>Ehm.. alright. Have a nice evening.<< he says as he leaves her office.

 

>>So what is the plan? I hope it’s a good one? Seeing as I have to leave CatCo in the hands of someone like him.<<

 

>>Honestly, I wanted to show Henry my room and our apartment. You guys could talk maybe?<< he says grinning.

 

>>If that’s fine with you Cat. Otherwise I can take them over to my places if you-<<

 

>>No, no. It’s alright, Kara. But thank you for the offer.<< she says smiling.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Everything is just as expected, big, bright and very modern. It doesn’t take long for the boys to vanish into Carters room. The women take a seat in the living room, drink in hand.

 

It’s Regina’s and Emma’s turn to talk about jobs as mayor and sheriff and about their little town of course. The two of them realize how hard it actually is to not mention the fairytales and to not call the people by their actual names. Might seem also suspicious to mention Emma’s parents are nearly the same age as Emma but luckily no one asks about that.

 

Time flies by until the boys come back groaning, calling for food. As an exception and in celebration of this occasion, they decide to order pizza for once. ( Another reason being that Regina and Cat had been out voted by all the young people in the room.) In the end, the pizza didn’t even taste that bad.

 

>>Mom, can Henry stay the night please?<< Carter asks with a full mouth.

 

>>First, you don’t talk with a full mouth, young man.<< she pauses to hear a mumbled ‘sorry’. >>And second, that’s up to Emma and Regina. I don’t mind it.<<  Cat answers, knowing well that they’ve practically already promised it to the boys yesterday.

 

Emma and Regina look at each other, seemingly communicating without words and nod in the end.

 

>>It’s fine with us kid. That way Regina has a bed of her own for the night.<< Emma answers and looks at Regina grinning.

 

>>Yes!<< Henry calls happily and both boys smile from ear to ear.

>>I left my toothbrush in the hotel room.<< he realizes.

 

>>No problem, we’ve got enough spare ones. And you can get a shirt from Carter if you’d like, you two seem to have the same size. But if you want to, I can get the limo to bring you back to your hotel and gather your stuff.<< Cat offers.

 

>>No, it’s fine. Thank you.<< Henry answers politely.

 

>>You’re welcome, young man.<<

 

\---------------------------------------

 

After everyone is done with dinner, the boys disappear again and Kara starts cleaning the desk. >> Anyone want a coffee or a drink? Something else?<< she asks before leaving.

 

>>No, thank you. But I’ll help you clean up.<< Emma offers with a smile.

 

>>Oh no, it’s quiet alright. You’re the guests here, I’ll take care of it.<< she answers just as friendly as Emma sits back down again.

 

>>Let me at least help you, Kara. Even you won’t be able to carry all of that in one go.<< Cat offers with a wink.

 

Both get up, picking up some plates and make their way into the kitchen. They rinse the plates for a moment before placing them in the dishwasher.

 

>>Are you alright?<< Kara asks carefully.

 

>>Of course, they’re both very nice women and Henry is a great boy. He will be good for Carter.<< Cat answers with a weak smile on her face.

 

>>Yes, I think so too.<< Kara says hopefully. >>But as I said, I’d love to help you with anything you need if necessary. If any of this gets too much for you, just tell me.<<

 

>>No Kara. It really is alright. You’re free to go home if you’d like.<<

 

>>Oh yeah.. alright.. I.. I’ll do that if you want me to.<<  she answers dejected and starts fumbling with her glasses.

 

Hearing how saddened she sounds Cat looks up and steps closer to Kara. Only a few feet between them now.

 

>>No.. Kara.. that’s not what I meant.. If you want to, you’re very welcome to stay here. I like having you here with me.. I mean.. helping me with Carter and everything. I really like having you around. I just don’t want to be the person to stop you from doing anything more important than this. This isn’t CatCo, I ain’t your boss here. << Cat stutters slightly, which surprises her, she hasn’t stuttered in years.. God.. decades. And why does she feel nervous all of a sudden?

 

Kara feels just as nervous, she starts fidgeting with her glasses again. She doesn’t really know what to say, she can’t put her thoughts in words. >>If you’re not- << Kara stops herself, she can’t say this right now. What if she took everything the wrong way?

 

>>If I’m not what, Kara?<< Cat asks intrigued.

 

>>No, it’s nothing… Just.. let’s go back to the others, okay?<<

 

>>Kara-<< Cat attempts.

 

>>No, seriously, please.. just.. not now, okay?<<

 

>>Alright..<<

 

Kara makes her way into the living room, Cat trailing after her after a few seconds and with a deep sigh. She really needs a scotch right now.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

The further the evening goes, the weirder it gets for Kara. She doesn’t know how to act around Cat anymore. When she looks at her, Cat looks away, and when Cat looks at her, she too, looks away with a blush on her cheeks. She really wants to concentrate on what Emma and Regina are saying, but she just can’t stop thinking about what Cat told her. Is she taking all of this the-

 

>>Kara, your phone.<< interrupts Cat her thoughts.

 

>>Huh?<<

 

>>Your phone, it’s ringing..<<

 

Wow, she was so far lost, she didn’t even hear it. The woman with _superhearing_ didn’t hear her phone ring..

 

>>Oh! YEAH! Right.<<

 

She looks down at it, seeing Alex’s smiling face appear on her screen _. Time to save an alien.. Finally something to kick ass._

 

>>Yes Alex, I’m on my way.<< she actually sounds relieved.

>>That was my sister. She..<< She really has to come up with new lies.. >>Well.. she sprained her ankle and I.. I have to go. Thank you guys for the great evening. See you soon.<< she says over her shoulder, already putting on her coat.

 

Emma looks up at her knowingly and with a smirk. >>Well that’s too bad.. but alright. Better get to her fast then. Goodnight.<<

 

>>I’m really sorry guys. Goodnight Cat. And thanks for the pizza.<<

 

With those words and a comforting nod from Cat, she leaves the apartment to vanish into the shadows, change and fly off into the night.

Cat and Emma have a pretty good idea for Kara’s fast departure, Regina being the only one left with a confused face.

 

>>Maybe we should leave too. We don’t want to take too much of your time.<< Regina reminds.

 

>>Oh, you don’t have to leave. But if you want to, I’ll get the limo.<< Cat answers. She doesn’t really know how to act properly right now either, after everything that happened with Kara in the kitchen.

 

>>It’s fine, you’ve been such a wonderful hostess tonight. You’ve already done enough.<< Emma says with a smile.

 

A few minutes later the limo is waiting in front of the apartment.

 

>>Carter! Henry! Could you please come here for a second? Emma and Regina are leaving.<< Cat calls through the hallway to Carters room. The boys though leave her without an answer.

 

>>I’ll go get them.<< she says and comes back with both boys a few moments later.

 

Regina walks over to them to give Henry a hug. >>We’re going back to the hotel and just wanted to say goodnight. Be nice. I love you.<<

 

>>Moooom..<< Henry says with a deep red blush.

 

Emma just ruffles his hair. >>Night guys. If you need us, just call.<<

 

>>Will do. Night moms.<< he calls, already on his way back to Carter’s room.

 

Cat walks them to the door, biting them goodnight too. As soon as they’re gone she walks back into the kitchen to get another scotch, her thoughts already back on Kara.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Back in the hotel room, they both fall into their beds after such a long day. It feels weird to not have Henry around, telling them stories or snoring in the bed.

 

Emma checks her phone one last time, sending of a last text, before laying it onto the nightstand, shaking her head.

 

>>Snow?<< Regina asks curious.

 

Emma looks over at her, surprised to see her still looking at her. She thought Regina had fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She chuckles lightly despite her annoyance. >> Yeah.. she just tried again.. way too often..<<

 

Having said that, of course she hears her phone ringing.. Guess who it might be?

 

>>Speaking of the devil..<< she mutters, picking up.

>>Mom? Yes.. hello. Didn’t I just text you? How are you guys?<<

 

After a little pause Regina hears Emma talking again.. or at least she tries to while not being interrupted by her overly excited mother.

 

>>Yes.. alright.. got it. Okay.. Yes, Henry stayed at Carters for the night… yes a sleepover. Yes.. yes.. No, Regina and I are alone the hotel room.. No we are not fighting. Yes.. No, it’s alright… Mom.. Okay, I know…. No, I don’t want to talk to dad right now.. maybe tomorrow.. No, she’s already asleep.. Okay Mom. Yes. OKAY! Goodnight Mom!<<

 

Regina follows every word and can hardly catch her breath because of her laughter. She even has to hold her belly because of the way it’s starting to hurt.

 

Emma hangs up with a deep sigh. Looking over to Regina she can hardly believe her eyes and breaks out into a giant grin, Regina’s laughter being infectious.

 

>>Oh my God! You! Why are you laughing at me?<< she says, already laughing herself. She takes the pillow nearest to her and throws it into Regina’s face.

 

>>Hey! Miss Swan! What the hell?<< she tries to articulate, which isn’t so easy if you’re crying of laughter. At least she can throw the pillow right back.

 

Emma looks at her stunned and Regina can’t stop herself from breaking into another fit of laughter.

 

>>Oh.. you really shouldn’t have done that.<< she says with an evil smirk. She takes the pillow, stands up and goes over to Regina who is trying to get away, slowly crawling backwards. But Emma is faster and is able to pin her to the bed, hovering over her with the pillow in hand and ready to hit, smirk still firmly in place. But as soon as their eyes meet, Emma freezes. Even though it feels difficult to breathe all of a sudden, all of her other senses seem heightened. She can feel Regina’s soft and warm body beneath her and recognizes the familiar scent of apples and cinnamon. The smirk vanishes from her face and so does the smile from Regina’s. Neither is able to look away, while feelings of love and admiration for the person in front of them course through their bodies. They can hear each others breathing, feeling their hearts beat out of their chests. Neither of them dares to move a muscle, to scared to break the moment.

 

>>I.. I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to..<< Emma whispers without moving.

 

>>You don’t have to be.<< Regina whispers back, never breaking their eye contact.

 

Suddenly Emma looks away shyly, too scared she might do something that’ll break everything they have build. _She can’t do this, she can’t love a woman she is not supposed to love. What if her feelings aren’t reciprocated? What if she isn’t good enough for her? What if, in case her feelings are reciprocated, people find out and can’t accept the love between the former Evil Queen and the Saviour?  What if Henry can’t accept them? But most importantly: What if this whole relationship she has build between Regina and herself turns back to the way it was before – consisting of hatred and anger or even disgust? She can’t do this without being 100 % sure Regina is on the same page._

While thinking about all the “What if’s”, a memory crosses her mind. _“It was you, it was always YOU, Emma.”._ Maybe she didn’t imagine that or misinterpreted it. What if…

When she looks down, she realizes that she is still hovering over Regina who looks at her with curiosity. >>’Gina, can I ask you something?<< she says tentatively.

 

>>Anything..<< Regina answers quietly.

 

Emma takes a deep breath, trying to be brave for this, for them. >>When the plane was about to crash but Supergirl saved us, you said something to me. First I thought I had only imagined it but.. I’m not so sure anymore. <<

 

The breath catches inside Regina's lungs and she is at a loss of words. She had thought – and kinda hoped – that Emma didn’t hear her but seems like she was wrong. So she just stares at Emma, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She tries to answer her but the only thing leaving her mouth are mumbled phrases like “uhm” and “ah”.

 

Emma seems to take that as irritation and denial, so she shakes her head and looks away saying >>Well, seems like I DID imagine it. Sorry, must have been the adrenaline.<< she says while laughing awkwardly, slowly getting off of Regina and the bed while quietly murmuring to herself  >>stupid Swan, what did you think she’d say?<<

 

She is nearly gone when Regina grabs her forearm and stops her. >>Wait.<<

 

Emma turns around and looks at her surprised. She let’s herself be pulled back slowly by Regina. She sits down on the edge of the bed, turning to Regina who slowly sits up too.

 

>>What..<< she stops, how is she going to phrase this? >>What did you think I said?<<

 

>>It’s nothing, it was stupid. Sorry I bothered you.<< Emma tried to get up again but can’t because of the hand now resting on her thigh.

 

>>It’s not nothing, Em-ma. If it is important to you, it’s important to me.. so?<<

 

After a few moments of silence from Emma, Regina decides that someone has to take the reigns, otherwise they’ll never get what they maybe both want. >>You’re right, I did say something to you. I..<< Emma looks at her expectantly. >>I thought it was my last chance to ever tell you the truth.. I just.. in all this time, since the day we met, I always wanted to tell you that it was you, it was YOU all along..<< she made a pause to gather her thoughts. >>I never fully realized that until lately.. but now.. now I get why I felt the way I did all these past months.. from the time I felt completely unsure of myself every time I kissed _him_.. to the times I cried myself to sleep because I knew that I could never have you. You have no idea how often I wanted to reach out and hug you, but was only ever able to touch your shoulder in case I would break my own rules and finally cross the line.. I was so devastated when I realized that you thought I was broken because of Robin’s death.. It wasn’t about him… it never was..  << she had to take another deep breath, anything she said now, could change everything, it could change both their lives, for better or for worse. >>It was always you Emma.. YOU. And I… Deep down, you feel it, don’t you? That feeling when two worlds like ours collide.. that feeling when two people are meant to be together..<< while she was telling Emma everything that was in her mind these last few days she let her head sink to look in her lab, not able to meet Emma’s eyes in case they showed something similar to disgust. But now, now she felt confident, finally having lifted that burden from her shoulders. So she looks up just to see Emma already looking at her with love in her eyes and tears slowly escaping down her cheeks. >>I just had to let you know, in case anythi- << she was cut of by Emma’s lips gently meeting hers, so soft and careful. She gently puts her right hand on Emma’s cheek and deepens the kiss, her surprise gone in the blink of an eye, her delight taking its place. Her whole world is turning and everything vanishes, the only things left are Emma and the feel of her lips. The space around them is empty, everything is silent and both feel like they’re falling. Falling deeper and deeper into something that they’ve dreamed of for years. Falling never felt any safer.

 

A few minutes pass by until they realise that they need to catch their breaths. They separate, opening their eyes at the same time to keep their eyes locked. Regina is still stroking softly over Emma’s cheek.

For just a second Emma lowers her eyes to look right back up, the love inside them still present but tinged with a bit of  fear.

 

Regina doesn’t miss this. >>What?<< she whispers so silent, she isn’t even sure that Emma’s heard it.

 

>>I… what are we doing?<< Emma asks carefully.

 

>>I.. I don’t really know. But you know what? I also don’t really care, all I care about right now is how good this feels, to finally be able to properly touch you and hold you close.<< Regina emphasizes by pulling Emma impossibly closer. >> But one thing I do know, is that you saved me from making a terrible mistake. Again. I don’t know how you do it… << she says, shaking her head slightly.

 

>>Do what?<< Emma asks confused.

 

>>Saving me. Time and time again. I don’t know where I’d be without you.<< Regina answers smiling.

 

>>You saved me too.. Maybe we were able to actually save each other this time. What do you think?<< Regina only nods.

 

Emma lays her head on Regina’s shoulder, holding onto each other and they stay like that for a few moments until Emma whispers into Regina’s ear. >>I’d do anything to keep you save.<<

 

A smirk appears on Regina’s face and she whispers back teasingly. >>Anything?<<

 

Emma doesn’t have to look at Regina to know what her face looks like, her own face adapts just the same expression. She feels the blood starting to boil in her veins. She can’t form any proper words anymore and is only able to lift her head, look at Regina and give her a certain nod. The smirk still very present.

 

It’s Regina’s turn to initiate the kiss this time. It is way more intense than the first one was. Emma opens her mouth, asking for entrance with her tongue which Regina is more than willing to give. Their tongues collide and they loose themselves in this moment, falling deeper with every passing second.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, that's it. Hope the end was able to make up for the long wait and you enjoyed it. Tell us what you thought abput it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next chapter, lovely readers :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we've said too often but, sorry for updating too late.  
> We know it's been a while, but this time, the next chapter is already a work in progress.   
> Soooo, hopefully it'll only take a few weeks to upload, not months. (Sorry again)
> 
> But anyways guys, thanks for staying with us, for all the kudos and nice comments. We hope we can keep up to your expectations.
> 
> Have fun reading :)
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter one

Emma slowly tries to open her heavy eyelids, trying to blink away the haze. She comes up short, realizing what, or rather who, is laying in front of her. Right there, with one arm swung over her middle is Regina, still fast asleep.  She can feel the warm soft skin of her lower arm on her own naked body. She has to blink again, not able to believe her own eyes. This must be a dream, right?

 She closes her eyes again, remembering the events of last night, savoring them. Maybe, if she keeps her eyes closed for a few more moments, she can hold onto this moment and feeling forever, never having to let go of it. If possible, she would stay like this with Regina forever.

Her free right hand is slowly stroking up Regina’s arm up to her shoulder. What’s happening between them? She has dreamt of this moment for as long as she can think and now that it’s happening she can’t even trust her own eyes to tell the truth. The only thing she can trust is that she wants to wake up like this, every morning, for the rest of her li-

She is ripped away from her thoughts when she feels the arm on top of her moving slowly, tickling her belly in its wake. She stares at Regina’s face, suppressing a chuckle, and waiting for their eyes to meet.

When they finally do, a dopey grin makes its way to Regina’s face. “Hey” she says barely audible in her sleepy state. Slowly a smirk creeps onto Emma’s own face. “Hi.” She answers, throwing them both back to that very first meeting all those years ago, still with insecurity in her voice but this time, also unbelievably happy. Again, she is looking into the probably prettiest eyes she’s ever seen.

“You alright?” Regina asks quietly, never breaking their eye contact. It’s her turn to slowly stroke over Emma cheek with her fingertips. As gentle as possible, like she was made out of glass.

“I’m more than okay to be honest.” She answers with a slight laugh, the smirk still firmly in place. She softly takes Regina’s hand from her face to intertwine their fingers.

The smile on Regina’s face only widens “More than okay, you say?” Her smile turning into a smirk, mirroring Emma’s face. She slowly moves forward, feeling Emma nod when their foreheads touch. They move at the same time, touching their lips together and kissing softly.

In that moment everything feels perfect. Ever since they met, her memories of Daniel slowly moved more and more to the back of her head, but right in that moment she realizes that those memories won’t be a problem anymore, she won’t think of his last terrible moments anymore, he’s just gonna stay a beloved memory that won’t stop her from what she desires the most.

 

Meanwhile, outside of their room, Kara and Henry are just leaving the elevator. Henry starts into a sprint as soon as the doors open, Kara close behind him. “Henry, not so fast.” He stops, looking at her and walking the hallway by Kara’s side. As usual she tries to pick up a few sounds around her, listening for anything out of the ordinary. The closer they get to room 108 the more intently Kara listens. Something definitely doesn’t sound like sleeping. The moment she checks with her X-Ray vision, Henry starts to go a bit faster without her noticing. Seeing what is happening inside the room she gasps and immediately places her glasses back on top of her nose. This kinda seems like a déjà vu. Turning around she realizes that Henry is gone. She sees him standing outside of the room, door handle already pressed down. “Henry! Wait! Don’t..” She calls hurrying after him. She tries to grab him by the arm but she is too late.  

“Mooms?!”

 

Emma thought she distantly heard someone call her son’s name, but she just ignored it. She immediately regrets it. Her most wonderful moment is ripped from her in just a second…

Suddenly they’re both ripped from their kissing by Henrys voice coming from the door. Regina can only see his shocked expression, eyes opened wide, before he turns around running away. Kara is only able to look after him, calling for him to wait up, but he doesn’t seem to want to hear her.

From the hotel room she can hear Emma calling after him too. “Henry! Wait!” Emma tries to get out of the bed as fast as possible, grabbing one of the blankets and wrapping it around herself, nearly tripping over it on her way towards the door. “Shit. Shit. SHIT!”

When Kara turns around Emma is standing right in front of her, looking into the direction Henry ran, a blanket barely covering her. Kara quickly averts her eyes as not to see more than she’s supposed to see –well.. not more than she already has at least.

“Dammit!” Emma says with a deep sigh. When she lifts her head she furrows her brows, wondering why Kara isn’t looking at her when she realizes that she is nearly naked. She quickly puts the blanket in place properly and looks at Kara with a shy smile, who is finally able to look back at her and return that smile.

Meanwhile Regina is still sitting in bed, shocked. _What the hell just happened? What did they do?_ She gets up, gathering her clothes and getting dressed. She can hear Emma and Kara talking at the door.

“Emma? What’s wrong? Should I go after him?” She asks carefully, trying to act as confused as possible, as if she didn’t know what Henry had just witnessed.

Emma is at a loss of words. “Ehh.. he..Regina and I.. we..” she stammers, trying to answer Kara’s questions, who just keeps looking at her.

“We kissed, okay?! Henry came in and we were kissing. Happy now?” she answers louder than necessary and followed by a deep sigh.

“Oh.. ahh.. alright, I got it.” Kara returns with a curt nod and raised eyebrows. She’d never expected such a reaction from Emma.

“I’m sorry, Kara.. I.. I didn’t mean it like that. Its just.. could you look after him while I get dressed and see how Regina is doing? Please?”

“Yeah, sure, I’m on it. No problem. I’ll call you when I find him.” She answers with a smile, turning around and making her way towards the exit.

“Thank you.” Emma calls after her. She goes back into their hotel room seeing Regina waiting on the bed for her, already fully dressed.

“Did you get a hold of him? Is he alright?” She stands up as soon as Emma comes in sight, quickly moving towards her.

“No.. I’m sorry. But Kara is looking for him. I’m gonna go get dressed and than we can go after her.” She goes over to her luggage, picking the first things she can get a hold of and vanishes into the bathroom.

Regina sits back down on the bed, her head in her hands, shaking slightly. _Maybe all of this was big mistake, this never should have happened._ Doubt is creeping to the forefront if her mind making her feel kinda nauseous.

After getting dressed she splashes a bit of water into her face, looking at herself in the mirror. _We can’t worry about this being right or wrong now. We have to find Henry, that’s what counts. He’ll come around in the end.. hopefully._ When she gets out, she sees Regina sitting on the bed, shaking her head. She goes over sitting down next to her and laying an arm over her shoulder, pulling her towards herself. “Gina, come on, don’t worry. He’ll be fine. He’ll come around eventually, you’ll see.” She looks down at Regina who seems to have calmed down slightly with Emma near her. She looks up, looking for confirmation in her eyes that everything will be fine. “Now come on.” Emma says nodding and with a small smile on her face. With that confirmation she is able to get up herself and look for their son.

Meanwhile Kara is outside, having picked up Henry's heartbeat, and sees him on a bench on the other side of the street. She quickly goes over to him, using just a tiny tid bit of superspeed as to not get hit by a car and maybe hurt other in her wake. She slowly moves over to him.

“Hey” she says carefully.

“Hi”.

“May I sit down?”

He looks up at her. “Sure, that’s not my bench, soo..” he answers sarcastically.

Kara ignores his hostile tone and sits down. “Soo, how are you?” she tries again.

“Awesome.”

She looks at him skeptically. “Henry.. I know this isn’t easy for you but do wanna talk about it? If not with me…. Maybe with Supergirl?” she whispers with a small smile, trying to lift the mood.

“No.. thanks.. I’d rather not talk with my favorite superhero about the sexlife of my parents!” He says exasperated.

Kara sighs, looking around and trying to figure out what to do, what might help Henry. “Alright, well, what do you wanna do? Do you want to go back to Carter? Even without the comic? I can come and grab it later if you want.”

Henry just gives her a curt nod and starts to gather his things to leave.

“Alright, we can leave in a minute, I just want to call Emma so they don’t worry, okay?” Kara says with a smile on her face. She gets up, gives Henry a pat to the head and starts to dial Emmas number. She’s halfway through when she hears Henry saying “I don’t get it?”. She turns around putting her phone back in her pocket.

“What do you mean?” she asks curiously, sitting back down next to him.

“Well, I assume you know what happened? Between them I mean?” he asks, staring at his feet.

“I cant read minds, but..  yes, I know. Why are you asking?

“What do you think about it?” he asks lifting his head and looking at Kara.

“Eehm.. well.. I.. I think that we should be happy for them. I mean, I get that you don’t wanna see either of your parents in a situation like this but.. if they’re happy, who are we to judge them? They make each other happy, isn’t that the most important thing?”

Henry sighs. “Of course that’s the most important thing. If they are happy, I am. I’’ve known it for a while anyways.. I mean, they’re not exactly subtle. I was just shocked.. and mad. I mean, they could have told me! I’m not a kid anymore and I’m their son! Why didn’t they just say something?” Henry says a little hurt.

Realization slowly dawns on Kara. “Oh, so that’s what this is about.”

Henry looks at her confused. “What do you mean? What else would this be about?”

A smile spreads across Kara’s face. “Nothing. But Henry.. maybe they didn’t know it themselves or they weren’t sure how the other felt.  They probably would have told you as soon as they were comfortable and sure enough about each other. You probably knew more than they did.”

After thinking about it for minute, a smile starts to form on Henrys face too. “You’re probably right, Kara. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, kid. You can always talk to me, you know? If you need something, or someone, just say the word and I am there for you.” She answers, enveloping Henry in a hug. “You’re a great young man, you know? And your mothers, they love you more than anything else, no matter what. Never forget that.” She ensures him, slowly letting go of him. She can hear Emma and Regina  coming over to them. She looks up, catches Emma’s eye and gives her a wink. Emma looks confused at first, but gives her a smile in response, visibly calming down.

“I think there is someone who wants to talk to you.” She whispers to him, giving him a gentle pat on the back.

“Henry! We’re so sorry!” Regina calls, running over to him and hugging him tight. “I’m so so sorry Henry, we love you so much!” Regina says again, tears already running down her face.

“Mooooom, it’s alright, don’t cry, come on. I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have run away.” Regina only hugs him tighter in response. In moments like these he is happy that Supergirl isn’t his mom.

“No Henry. It’s our fault. We shouldn't have done that to you.”

“Mom, please, it’s okay! I knew it the whole time anyways.” Regina loosens her grip on him a little and looks him in the eye. Even Emma looks kinda shocked now.

“How did you know? We didn’t even know?” Emma throws in.

“I don’t know. The two of you weren’t exactly subtle with the looks you always gave each other. But seriously, you don’t have to be sorry. I think that you should be together, that would finally make our family complete. I just don’t want you to treat me like a child. That’s all, I just want you to tell me things.” He looks at both of them with a smile and adds. “And maybe lock the door next time.”

That makes everybody calm down, you can even hear a laugh from Regina in response to that last remark. She stands back up and wipes her tears away.

“Soo, you really don’t mind us being.. whatever this is?” Emma asks, gesturing between Regina and herself.

“No, of course not! Why should I? That’s all I ever wanted, I just wanna be a part of things. Not ALL things, but you know.. don’t keep secrets from me..” Now it’s Emma’s turn to give him tight hug.

“I love you Henry. So much.” He hugs her back, smiling. “I love you too, moms.”

She lets go of him and looks at Regina with a grin. “ You’ve got a great son, you know.”

“You too, Miss Swan.” Regina says.

Kara watches their exchange with a huge smile on her face, standing a few steps behind. She takes a deep breath when she hears her phone ringing in her pocket. She takes it out, already prepared to think of a lie, gathering some of her Supergirl courage and having to fly away in a second. When she looks down at her phone, reading the name, her Supergirl courage is gone in the blink of an eye. It’s Cat.  Cat Grant. The Cat Grant that stood so close to her, that her heartbeat was louder in her ears than her own. The Cat Grant whose eyes were so close that Kara felt like she could see the universe in them and read her soul right through them. The Cat Grant Kara has no idea how to talk to and what to say to since yesterday.

“Miss Grant! I mean.. Cat! Hey..Yes.. Everything is al.. alright! There had just been a little family crisis but everything is settled now. I’ll call you back in a minute, okay?” she answers fast, pushing the screen to hang up so hard, she’s scared she might break it.

When she turns back around, all three are looking at her skeptically, Emma with a big smirk plastered on her face.

“What is it?” she asks, feeling the blush creeping up her neck.

“Oh, it’s nothing.“ Emma says still smiling.

“Henry, what did you want at the Hotel so early anyways? And why didn’t you.. call?” Regina asks after a few seconds of silence, remembering what all if this was about.            

“I just wanted to get one of my comics.” He answers with a shrug. “I wanted to prove something to Carter. Superhero stuff mom- You wouldn’t get that. And by the way, I did text you before we got here, but I guess.. you were.. busy.” Another shrug.

Now it’s Emma’s and Regina’s turn to redden slightly.

Kara senses the awkward silence that starts to rise and tries to break it somehow.

“Sooo, what do you think about getting the comic and then picking up Carter. Maybe we could go to Noonan’s? Grab some breakfast? I’m literally starving!” Kara says with a groan.

“Yes! Great idea Kara! I could use some food too.”Emma agrees with a smile.

“Alright! I’ll just call Cat, but in the meantime you could go up, get the comic. I’ll wait here.” She is already dialing Cat’s number.

 While walking over the street, Emma and Regina both have to think about what happened, what to do. Even though Henry explicitly said that he doesn’t have a problem with this, they both don’t know how to deal with their whole new situation. It’s a huge step for them to finally take. And even though they tried to keep it at distance and push it away all these years- never really being able to- they are both afraid of it.

As soon as they meet back up with Kara they at least have a distraction from all their thoughts. Together they drive over to Noonan’s to eat breakfast, just as Kara asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys.  
> Next chapter is already on the way :)  
> Hope you are happy with us using "..." instead of >>...<< :D
> 
> See you next time lovely readers :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuuys, I've never been this sorry in my life and this is totally my fault.  
> I've been wanting to update and upload this for months but I've never really found the time to do so. Just started a new apprenticeship and that cost me really much time, so again, I am very very sorry..  
> Buuuut, here it finally is, Chapter eight. I hope the following 4,400 words can make up for it a little bit.  
> I am really trying never to delay updating like this again, so I hope you are still with us, even after the long wait.  
> But enough with the talking, here is your new chapter, we hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

After a kinda irritating and exciting morning the day only got better after eating way too much food for breakfast at Noonan’s. They spent most of their time after that in an indoor playground with the boys climbing everything they could find and acting like they could fly.

Kara felt bad the whole time for being glad that Cat couldn’t make it because she got caught up at Catco. ‘ _Just another incompetent idiot of employee_ ’ as she would say.

She just didn’t know how to act around her, she didn’t even know what her goddamn problem was.  
But the closer they got to the evening the more her nerves rose. _Who’s idea was it again to have a gamenight with Cat, Alex, Sam  and Lena ?_ Right… her own.. crap.

“Alright!” Carter says while setting up the board of ‘Settlers of Catan’ with Henry. “Teams go like this. I’m obviously gonna play with Henry, cause we’re gonna win.” He looks over to Henry to check with him and gets a wink in response.

“Of course my moms are going to build a team.” He says with a big grin on face. Emma and Regina redden slightly.

“Of course we are kid! Or don’t you wanna be in a team with me Gina?” Emma asks with a fake pout. Regina just responds with a short nod. They sit down next to each other, Emma immediately grabbing Regina’s hand, an automatic reaction already. Regina smiles at Emma shyly, still unused to being able to have her feelings on display.

Cat is still standing in the kitchen, preparing some snacks and drinks for everybody when the doorbell rings. She stiffens right away, knowing Kara is going to be in the same room as her in just a few seconds.

“Kara!” Carter calls excited, forgetting about his organization for a second, and jumps up to get to the door. Carter has changed so much since Henry has been around him. He is much more open and way happier than ever before. He is right behind her when she moves to the door to let everybody in.

As soon as the door opens Carter spots Kara and gives her a big bearhug, Kara carefully hugging him back.

“Hey Cat.” Alex greets politely, giving her bottle of wine as greeting.

“Oh, well. Thank you. That wasn’t necessary.” She answers with a smile.

“Oh, I know you probably wouldn’t have minded if we came without a present but my sister insisted on it.” Alex says, flashing a grin in Kara’s direction who flushes right away.

“Cat, this is Sam. She is an assistant of Lenas. Sam, this is the Cat Grant.” Kara gestures to either one with a smile.

“Hello, nice to finally meet you.” Sam says while stepping forward and reaching out her hand in greeting.

Cat takes her hand, lightly shaking it. “The pleasure is all mine. Where did you leave your boss tonight? She would have been a great addition to our little group.” She says with a kind of forced smile.

“She unfortunately couldn’t make it tonight. She had an important meeting that just came up today.” Sam answers.

“I’ve already called her, telling her that it was quite alright and we’ll just make it another time.” Kara throws in with a fond smile.

Cat slightly furrows her brow. “Oh alright Kara, thanks. “ The forced smile still plastered on her face. Kara and Lena are getting a little too close for her liking. “Please come on in. The boys are already excitedly waiting for you.” Her smile turning into a genuine one.

Cat lets them step inside, Kara, always being the polite one, letting the others step in first. When she passes Cat their eyes meet for a second, both their hearts beating faster for a moment. The moment ends as fast as it had started. Cat turns to close the door and as soon as she looks back, Kara has already vanished.  
She walks over to the kitchen, wine bottle in hand and head held low. Placing the bottle on the counter, she has to support herself on it, taking a deep breath and trying to calm her overly erratic heart. She shakes her head as to clear it from the fog that has build. _What is going on with you, Cat?_

Meanwhile the 3 women go into the living room to greet the rest.

“Hey guys.” Kara says excitedly, going over to Emma, Regina and Henry to give them a hug. “This is my sister Alex and this is Sam, she’s Lenas Assistant.” After receiving questioning looks, she realizes that they probably don’t know who that is. “Oh! Ah.. Lena, she’s the owner and founder of L-Corp. She works hard to protect human life without blaming everything on aliens.”  
Alex and Sam smile fondly and Sam gives a little awkward wave.

Emma reaches over to shake their hands. “Hey, I’m Emma and this.. is my… girlfriend, Regina.” Emma stutters, looking over to Regina and holding out her hand. Regina grabs it and steps closer, shaking Alexs and Sams hand with the other.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” She looks around for their boys. “And this is our son Henry.”

Hearing his name he looks up and a friendly “Hi” can be heard before he turns back to Carter.

After standing around awkwardly for a moment Regina turns around, lightly brushing Emma’s arm to indicate her to sit down. She gets it and sits down right beside her, looking at her uncertainly. “I hope that was alright?” Emma whispers.

“Of course.” Regina answers, reassuring Emma with a smile. She gives Emma a peck on the cheek which causes her to redden immediately.

“Please. Sit down. Would you like to drink something?” Kara offers.

 “Sure, thanks Kara, water would be just fine.” Alex replies.

“Nothing for me, thanks though.” Sam smiles.

“Alright. If you need anything, let me know. I’ll be in the kitchen.” Kara leaves them to themselves, they’ll probably get along well anyways.

 

 

Stepping into the kitchen she sees Cat with the back towards her. “Hey Cat” She sees her jump a little and turning around fast.

“God, Kara, you scared me. How are you always so damn quiet?” She asks with a smile and shaking her head slightly. To be honest, she just got startled ‘cause she was way too deep in thought about the woman standing no 3 feet behind her. She turns back around putting the last pieces of cucumber on the sandwiches she made. “The snacks are done, I hope it’s enough for everybody.” She walks over to the sink to wash her hands. Turning around she looks Kara in the eye with a smug look on her face. “And yes, I’m looking at you, don’t inhale everything as you normally do. I’ve prepared an extra plate for you and your alien metabolism. Wouldn’t want you to sneak food from the kitchen all the time.” She says winking and gesturing to a separate plate to her right.

Kara looks at both plates longingly “It looks delicious Cat.” _Just like you_. Kara thinks, shaking her head to concentrate. Looking back into Cats eyes her cheeks start to redden. She has to clear her throat, scared that she might give something away. “Thanks Cat. I mean for this evening, not just the plate.” Kara laughs awkwardly, scratching her head. “Aah..Would you like any help?” Looking at Cat closely she realizes that she suddenly tries to look anywhere but her. She frowns. Something  must be wrong.

“Ehm, no, thanks, I think I’m done with everything, soo.. Let’s get this gamenight started.” Just as she is about to turn around and move back over to the plates she feels a hand on her biceps. Looking up, she’s staring right into Karas blue eyes.  Her face is so damn close, too close. She feels like her heart is beating right out of her chest. She knows that Kara must be able to hear that erratic beating. “Kara, wha-..”

“Cat, I know something’s going on. Are you alright? Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to leave?” she knows she’s rambling.

“No! God, Kara, no. You didn’t do anything. It’s just..I…” This could be her chance, but is she really willing to risk everything she has build right now? Is the fearless Cat Grant brave enough to do this? “It’s nothing Kara. I’m alright. Let’s just go back to the others.” Of course she isn’t. _Damnit_.  She raises her head to give her a convincing smile. _God, looking back into Karas eyes really wasn’t the best idea._

“I..I. aah.. yeah, we… we should probably do that.” Kara answers barely above a whisper, she isn’t even sure if Cat was able to hear her. Suddenly Kara takes another step into Cats direction, as if on autopilot.  She feels like she ain’t strong enough to move in any other direction. The only thing she sees right now. They’re so close to each other that they can feel the other breath. Their hearts beating wildly in their chests

“Kara! Mom! Are you coming, we want to start?” Carter yells. In the blink of an eye Kara suddenly stands  5 feet away. Standing in the door he looks at his mother and her former assistant with a frowm. Something is not right here.

Cat, looking intently at Carter, answers. “Yes, sure honey. We’ll be right there.” She walks over to grab the sandwiches and then back to Carter and together they move into the living room, Carter sitting down next to Henry and Cat already taking place on the couch.

Kara has to close her eyes, trying to concentrate. She takes a deep breath, shakes her head and grabs hers and Alex’s glasses and walks into the living room, the others already waiting for her.  
“Alright, here I am. What did I miss?” She asks as calmly as possible and sits down next to Cat on the couch, keeping a slight distance between them.

“You’re gonna be in a team with mom.”

“What?” Kara asks confused.

“Well, obviously I’m in a team with Henry, as I said. Emma and Regina are gonna be in a team of course. And because it would be unfair to let Alex play with her sister, you’ll be in a team with mom, leaving Alex and Sam to build a team. You’re blue by the way.” He explains, happy about his decision.

“Oh, alright sweetie, got it.”  Kara says smiling.

The atmosphere is getting more and more boisterous, time flying by. Being so enamored in their game, both, Kara and Cat, are getting more relaxed again. They nearly forget about what happened in the kitchen, in the end everything moves into the background. Seeing Cat Grant having fun and being relaxed like that is a rare occurrence.

Taking a little break, Emma and Kara go to refill all their glasses and the game continues for  the second half.

Of course the winners of the evening have got to be Carter and Henry. „We won!“ celebrates Carter excitedly, throwing his hands up in the air, high fiving Henry.

„Congratulations Sweetheart. Now, would you and Henry please clean up and stash the game away? I’ve only now realized how late it has become.“ Cat says looking down at her watch again. „Henry? I’m sure you’ll probably want to stay over again?” Cat asks with a warm smile. She's started to really like the boy. He is able to make Carter happy and makes him smile all the time, that’s everything she needs for someone to take them into her heart.

„Yes! If that’s alright with everybody, I would love to.“‘ He answers, throwing a hopeful look at his mothers. His puppy dog eyes are nearly as good as Karas.

Emma and Regina exchange looks, Emma nodding. Regina looks back at Henry and then over to Cat. „If Cat is alright with that, sure.“

Cat smiles back at her. „Of course. Well guys, in that case, get ready for bed, it is way too late for you to be up.“

„Yes! Come on Henry!“ Carter yells excitedly. The evening keeps just getting better and better. He grabs the game, tucking it under his arm. Both boys vanish into Carter’s room.

„Are you not gonna say goodbye?“ Emma calls after him.

„Bye! Night moms!“ he yells from Carter’s room.

„ Teenagers" says Emma, thinking out loud and shaking her head.

Cat rises from her seat next to Kara, grabbing some plates and starting to clean up.

„Wait, let me help you.“ Kara says, already up and about.

„No, both of you, please sit down. I’ll clean up. You guys don’t have to serve us the whole evening.“ Emma steps in, taking the plates from Cat.

Cat tries to contradict. „But.. you..“

But she’s too slow, Emma and Regina have already cleaned the table and are on their way to the kitchen.

Alex and Sam, both completely enamored in a conversation about Ruby, Sam’s daughter, are completely oblivious about what’s happening around them. They only realize where they are again when Alex tries to repress a big yawn, but not really being able to. Sam looks down at her wristwatch as her eyes go wide.

„God, I should leave, I’ve got work tomorrow. Gotta get at least 4 hours of sleep. Alex? You seem really tired, would you like me to give you a ride home?“

Alex looks up, barely keeping her eyes open. _God, being awake for 36 hours wasn’t a good idea._ „Uhm, yeah, that would be great, thanks Sam.“

Kara gets up to lead them to the door. „You sure your already want to go?“

„Yeah Sis, it has gotten really late, we should leave. But I’ll see you tomorrow.“

Everybody gets up, saying their goodbyes.

„Emma? Would you like to leave too? I really need some sleep.“ Regina asks.

„Yeah sure babe. But I’m not entirely sure that you’ll get any sleep tonight.“ Emma whispers  the second part into Regina ears, smirk plastered on her face. She only remembers Karas superhearing when she sees her cheeks becoming a crimson red.

„What about you Kara? You comin‘ with us?“ Alex asks looking over at her sister.

Kara looks over to Cat seeing a slightly saddened smile. „I.. I think I’ll stay a bit longer and help cleaning up.“ Cat’s smile immediately brightens.

„Alright. Well, Cat do you need any more hands to help clean up?“ Alex asks grinning.

„Oh, no no, it’s quite alright. Thank you though.“

Kara says her goodbyes and gives everybody a hug. „Don’t mess it up sis.“ Alex whispers into her ear as they hug. As soon as they separate Alex gives Kara a wink. Kara blushing deeply.

„Carter! Henry! Come say goodbye!“ Cat yells over to her son’s room.

The boys come running and give a proper goodbye this time. Even Carter gives a few hugs, not really minding the close contact this time. Afterwards they both rush back to Carter’s room.

As Kara has already started to clean up the kitchen a little, Cat leads everybody to the door. With a firm handshake they say goodbye.

„Thanks for the wonderful evening Cat.“ Comes from Alex.

„You’re very welcome. How do you get home? Should I call a limo?“ Cat asks.

„Oh, no worries Cat, Emma and I gonna call a cap.“ Says Regina with a comfortable smile.

„And I’ll give Alex a lift, so everything’s fine.“ Sam clarifies.

„Alright everybody. Get home safely. Good night.“ Cat smiles and closes the door after them.

She has to stop in the door for a few moments. Kara is still here. In her kitchen. Alone. Suddenly everything comes back to her. The moments in the kitchen earlier. The closeness that came after a while while playing. Brushing hands on the couch or when trying to make a move. The looks and little smiles they gave each other over the span of the evening. All. The. Feelings. She shakes her head as to clear it from all of it to be able to think properly again. Of course it doesn’t work. But she still tries to be as composed as possible as she walks back into the kitchen to help Kara.

Kara, having heard Cat come in, calls over her shoulder without even looking over it „Hey.“

Cat is not even surprised by it anymore. „Hi“

„It really was a great evening, thank you, Cat.“ Kara still hasn’t turned around, too scared to look Cat in the eye, and cleans the plate in her hands for the fourth time.

„Yeah, I think so too. Thank you for your help by the way.“

„Oh, no problem, you know I like to help.“

„Yeah, I know.“ Says Cat quietly. Trying to break the awkward silence she starts a different topic. „Sooo, Sam and Alex seem pretty close. You know anything about that?“

„Oh, Yeah, they have gotten really close since Maggie. They met during a Supergirl mission actually.“ Kara places the last plate into the dishwasher and finally turns around.

Finally being able to look into Karas eyes Cat takes a deep breath and steps closer into her direction. „Thanks again. I think I’ve got it from now on, sooo.. if you’d like to leave.. I'm pretty sure you’ve got more important things to do than helping me with the dishes…“ Cat inquiries.

„Oh.. ehm.. Yeah, alright.“ Kara answers, obviously disappointed.

„But.. uhm.. you can stay of course. If you want to, I mean. We could watch a movie or something like that?“

„Yeah, I’d like that. If you want me to stay that is?“ Kara asks carefully.

„Of course I want that, Kara.“ Cat takes another few steps closer and grabs Karas hand.

As soon as their fingers close around one another’s Karas heart skips a beat. All her strength vanishes for a moment. She has never felt this weak and at the same time so good. The only thing she is able to say is „O..okay.“

Cat smiles at her and gives a slight tuck to her hand, pulling her into the living room.

„Make yourself comfortable. I’ll put up Netflix. What would you like to watch?“

„I.. I don’t know.“ Is all Kara gets out right now. She is completely overwhelmed.

„I’ll go get a scotch. Would you like to drink something? Or should we just open the wine your sister brought?“ asks Cat nearly in the next room already.

„Uhm, Yeah, sure.“ Stutters Kara.

„Great, have a look and pick something you like. The remote is in front of you. I’ll get the wine. And Kara?“

„Yeah?“

„Calm down“ Cat says smiling at her. Kara smiles back, shoulders relaxing.

_Cat's right goddamnit. You’re Supergirl for crying out loud. Get it together Kara._

She flicks through Netflix until she sees one of her favorites. She used to watch it all the time when she came to earth until Alex hated her for it. But the show was what made her realize what a passion she had for singing. And that she wasn’t even that bad at it. So she puts up Glee, looking for her favorite episode, why not.

A few minutes later Cat comes back, 2 glasses in one, and the wine in the other hand. She places everything on the table, dims the lights and sits down close to Kara.

„Seriously? Glee?“ Cat asks chuckling.

„Well, Yeah. I really like it and you said to pick something I like, so.“ Kara answers with a smirk. Her confidence having come back to her.

„Alright, alright. If that’s what you want.“ To be honest, she doesn’t really care what they watch as long as she gets to sit close to Kara.

Kara presses play and they start watching. They’re a few minutes into the episode. Cat is really surprised by how similar Kara and one of the main characters of the show look. Marley Rose is it? Well, if you’d ask her they could be twins. Makes her wonder if Kara can sing like that too. She should ask her sometime. But she probably can. Is there anything Kara can’t do?

The song „All or nothing" comes up and Cat can hear Kara humming along. She listens a little closer to the lyrics and gets why Kara really likes the song.

 

_I can't stay here_

_I am not the girl who runs and hides_

_Afraid of what could be_

_And, I will go there_

_I need time, but know that things are_

_Always closer than they seem_

_Now I'll do more than dream, yeah_

_(I'm gonna fly)_

_(Gonna crash right through the sky)_

_Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)_

_Show everyone (Show everyone)_

_That it's_

_All or nothing_

_All or nothing_

_This is my life_

_I'm not gonna live it twice_

_There's no in-between (No in-between)_

_Take it to extremes (To extreme)_

_'Cause it's_

_All or nothing_

_All or nothing_

_Or nothing at all_

_I can't give up_

_Can't just let it burn_

_And watch the fire_

_I started turn to dust_

_And now, please don't judge me_

_Take my hand and say_

_You'll always wish me well_

_And send me luck_

_('Cause that would)_

_Be enough, yeah!_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Gonna crash right through the sky_

_Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)_

_Show everyone (Show everyone)_

_That it's_

_All or nothing_

_All or nothing_

_……_

As the song ends Kara gets an idea. She pauses the episode.

„Cat?“

„Hm? Everything Alright? Why did you stop it?“

„Would you like to go for a fly?“ Kara asks suddenly.

„What?“ she’s confused.

„Would you like to come fly with me? Now?“

„Kara.. uhm.. I.. „

„I know that you’re kinda scared of heights, but I promise you that this will be the safest flight that you ever had.“ She tries to convince her.

„But..  What about the boys?“ she’s still a little scared.

„We won’t go far, I’ll be easily able to hear them, and see them.“

„I.. uhm. Yeah, okay, let’s go for a flight.“ Cat agrees carefully.

„Great, let me just get changed.“

„Oh, yeah you can go ge-" Kara’s already in her supersuit. „Superspeed. Right. I forgot.“

„Alright! Come here.“ Kara says excitedly. She takes Cats hand, her belly tingling. „Good, you remember how you held on the last time? Just put your right arm around my neck and hold on tight. I’ll lift up your legs.“ Kara is actually shaking a little.

„Alright, let me just..“ Cat does as she was told and Kara lift up her legs to hold her bridal style.

„Alright, I’ll float up a little in here so you can get used to the feeling again. Okay?“ Cat nods. „Here we go.“ Kara slowly starts to float, she can feel Cats grip tighten a little in her neck. She floats up about 3 feet and looks down to Cat.

„You alright?“

„Yeah, I’m fine.“ Her grip loosens a little.

„Alright then, I’ll float us out of the balcony door and go a little higher just above the balcony okay? If something's wrong, just tell me.“

She keeps her eyes on Cat while floating outside. Going as high as 9 feet she doesn’t really recognise any change in difference to the living room.

„Good, you seem fine so far. Should we really start now?“ Kara asks tentivly.

Cat nods.

„Her we go, hold on tight.“ And she does. If her skin was human it probably would have broken by now because of Cats fingernails gripping so tight. Her eyes are closed and her head has completely sunken into Karas chest.

They float around for a few minutes, Cats head slowly rising from her hiding place and her grip getting looser. After floating for something like ten minutes Kara stops. Cat looks up into her eyes, she hasn’t looked around once yet. „What’s going on, why did we stop?“

„Look around, we're at my favorite place to fly. This is the best view you can get of National City. Plus, it’s really close to your penthouse.“ Kara answers with a wide smile.

Hearing that Cat is finally brave enough to look around. This really is the best possible view. God, how she wishes she had her camera right now. „Wow.“

„Yeah. I know.“

They stay there for what feels like days.

„We should leave. It’s cold out here and you’re starting to shake. I’ll fly us down slowly.“ Cat nods in agreement. This time she is able to enjoy the whole flight and take everything in.

They touch down gently on Cats balcony. Kara really doesn’t want to let go but she knows she has to, anything else would probably seem weird. But Cat doesn’t really want to let go either so she doesn’t. As soon as Kara sets her back on her feet she grabs Karas hand and holds it, leading them back into the living room.

„Thanks Kara. That was truly mesmerizing.“ Cat is still a little stunned.

„You’re more than welcome. We can repeat that anytime you want to.“

„I’ll definitely come back to it.“ Cat answers with a big grin. „Would you like to watch the rest of the episode with me?“

„Definitely“ Kara answers overly excited.

She changes back in a blink and they sit down on the couch. As Kara starts the show again she starts to really miss the contact and grabs Cats hand again. Surprise clearly etched on her face, but it fastly changes into happiness. She tightens the grip on their hands. They smile brightly at each other.

Both start to follow whatever is happening on screen again, even though neither can concentrate enough to memorize any of it.

Cat sighs. Even a TV show like that is not that bad as long as she’s got Kara by her side.

 

It’s getting later and later and Karas eyelids start to get heavier. She really doesn’t want to leave yet so she just takes the blanket next to them and throws it over both their legs.

„Thank you.“ Cat mumbles.

„You’re welcome.“ Kara tries to say while stiffeling a yawn. „Should I leave? We both seem to need some sleep.“

„No, it’s alright. Stay.“ Cat says firmly.

„Aaal-right.“ Another yawn. As she keeps stroking over the back of Cats hand they both drift deeper and deeper into sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, that was it.  
> Hope it was good enough for everybody after the long wait :)  
> We are really trying here :D  
> Stay with us ;)
> 
> Until next time lovely readers :)
> 
> (Credits for the song "All or nothing" go to the Glee Cast in this case.)

**Author's Note:**

> We don't know how often we're gonna update but we're trying not to take too long breaks in between :)
> 
> See you next chapter


End file.
